Harry Potter: Changing Tides
by deadman1000
Summary: Harry never goes to the Durseleys. He is rescued by McGonagall who takes him to a friend of his father's. There he is raised as their son with their daughter. Harry will have an understanding of magic and won't be fooled. He will grow up being smart and calm and will not be manipulated. Harry/Angelina/Alicia/Katie. Possible harem, maybe not with poking at certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, deadman1000 here with my first Harry Potter story. Now first off no Harmony or Harry/Ginny. For those who are new or have never read Harry Potter fanfiction, Harmony is Harry/Hermione. In this story we have Harry who will be Harry Johnson, yes I know it's hillarious. Joking aside, I felt that Harry needed to be paired up with someone different for once, so I went with Angelina Johnson. In this story, Harry is the son of Cassie Johnson, who is Angelina's mother, but never officially adopts Harry in case those two fell in love. Those of you who have read 'Lucky Harry' by Pyrgus, that's where the idea came from. I forgot the list of books that was what JK Rowling put in her story, I created what I felt that the first years would have. Now I have it planned in my head of Harry/Angelina/Katie/Alicia as the pairing. I also wanted to throw in Susan, Hannah, Fleur, Tonks, and maybe even professor Sinistra. So I hope that you guys like it and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did so I could have killed Ron in the fith book, Ginny in the seventh, and made Harry keep the wand and destroy Dumbledore's painting.**

Chapter 1: McGonagall Saves the Day

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy person today. First her godson, James Potter and his wife Lily are killed by the dark lord Voldemort. Then she hears that Sirius Black is charged with murder of Peter Pettigrew, but if she remembered correctly Sirius was going to be Harry's godfather. That meant that Sirius could not harm Harry or his family or else he would die due to the magic of the Godfather Oath. Now here she was standing on Privet Drive waiting for Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore.

Minerva always saw James as her son and now with Harry he was like her grandson. She wanted to pinch his little baby cheeks because he reminded her of a little baby James. When Dumbledore arrived he instantly took out the light using his deluminator and after a couple of minutes of waiting, Hagrid arrived on Sirius' flying motorbike with Harry. Dumbledore said Harry had to stay with his relatives to protect him from the dark lord's forces.

Now the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was not as stupid as Dumbledore saw her as. She knew that Dumbledore was leaving Harry with his relatives so that when whoever came to teach Harry about magic would paint Dumbledore in a positive light, probably Hagrid. She was going to make sure that Harry was safe even if she had to raise Harry herself.

As she thought about it, she knew that Cassie Johnson had a baby girl a few years ago. If she could get in touch with her, she could take in Harry and raise him. Plus if she remember correctly, Cassie had a crush on James. Her first priority was to get Harry away from these people and safe.

After Dumbledore and Hagrid wrap up their little goodbye to Harry and leave. Minerva stay behind to wrap up Harry and leave without leaving a trace. She copies Harry's magical signature to be left in case Dumbledore had instruments watching and making sure Harry was there at the house.

Minerva arrives at her little summer cottage. She puts Harry down on the floor in his little basket and turns the fireplace on to help warm up the house. As Minerva leaves to go call Cassie, she notices something, when she grabbed Harry he didn't have his stuffed dog, but now it was there with him. Harry somehow summoned his stuffed animal from his house to him.

Minerva fire calls Cassie after a few minutes and finding her address. She startles Cassie who was putting her daughter to sleep and saw her in the fireplace.

"Cassie, sorry for bothering you, but I need you help. Earlier tonight, there was an attack. James and Lily Potter were killed. It was Voldemort who did it, but he had help from Pettigrew." Mcgonagall says to Cassie who was in shock from the news.

"J-J-James and L-L-Lily are both dead? How? Why? What about Harry?" Cassie says with tears and sadness in her eyes and fear for Harry showing on her face.

Minerva calms her down and manages to tell her that Harry was safe. She had him with her right now and was hoping if she could watch Harry for a few days while the news of the war and his parents death. She even tells Cassie that she will call Dorea and Charlus about their grandson.

Cassie tells Minerva that she would love to watch Harry. She even talks about how it will be like her daughter Angelina has a baby brother for a few days. Minerva smiled and said she would be by in the next couple of days. They said goodbye and Minerva went to her grandson in all but blood.

Minerva picked up Harry in his little basket and took him into her room. As she went to sleep, she placed Harry next to to her on the floor. She picked him up and placed him in the bed and let him sleep with her.

The next morning, Minerva woke up and Harry wasn't next to her. She started to panic and went around the room looking for him. As she started to look in other parts of the house, she found him. He was playing with his dog.

Minerva let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Harry who was giggling and having a good time. She picks up Harry and he begins babbling and giggling at Minerva who had a big smile on her face. She goes and grabs a bottle to feed Harry.

It took a few tries, but she managed to finally get Harry to drink some milk. Harry gets cranky after eating, but that might be because his diaper needed to be changed. This is the one thing, that Minerva was not looking forward to since James was a real tyrant when it came to his diaper change. There were times when she always wondered if the reason why he was such a troublemaker was because he knew she wouldn't do anything about it or at least not punish him to hard.

She dresses Harry in some warm clothes and prepares to take him to Cassie's house. She knows that with it being Saturday November 1st, she gets to spend today with Harry, but with NEWT courses review in her class she must be there. She will be spending her holidays with Harry, but with him having a family with Cassie. She knows that Harry will have an understanding of magic and will be able to shock everyone when he arrives.

Minerva aparates to Cassie's house where she was feeding her baby girl Angelina. She knocks on the door and waits a few moments before Cassie opens the door ushering Minerva in. When Minerva grabs Harry gently from his basket and shows him to Cassie, she immediately notices that Cassie already like him. Minerva hands Harry over to Cassie who begins smiling and talking gently to Harry. Minerva smiles hugs baby Harry close to her one last time, before leaving back to Hogwarts.

(10 years later-Hogwarts)

It was ten years since Minerva had taken Harry from his relatives and placed him with his family. She saw him grow up with his step sister Angelina and her friends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Then the biggest shocker was when Cassie said she would adopt Harry, but would not officially adopt him just in case he and Angelina fell in love. Minerva was excited, because she was going to hand deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter. As she prepared to be off and deliver it, there was only one thing she did not count on: Rubeus Hagrid.

She knew that Albus would send someone to Harry's house, but by sending him, Harry would see Dumbledore as someone he could rely on for help and put his trust in him. She was glad that it wasn't Severus or else he would probably paint Dumbledore in the worst light as well as try to steal her Harry. You see because both Lily and Severus were raised in the Mundane world, they decided to have Severus as one of Harry's godfathers, but in the muggle world. This meant that Severus could take Harry in if he didn't want to study magic.

Minerva planned to intercept Hagrid and stop him from going to Harry. She loved Hagrid, but sometimes he was a complete idiot when it came to certain things. Hagrid was always good at simple charms, but he excelled at Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures. All she has to do is just get him to do Albus' work. Ah, now here comes her target now.

Minerva walks over to Hagrid with great haste to get his attention. "Hagrid, a moment please." Minerva says having startled the giant man.

"Oh sure professor McGonagall. What can I do fer yah?" Hagrid says with his traditional happy look on his face. Minerva sees this and wonders how he manages to remain happy every day.

"I know that Albus is having you go and get Harry from his relatives house and introduce him to the wizarding world, but I was wondering if I could do it. I was James' godmother so in a way that makes Harry my grandson. I was hoping that I could be the one to go and introduce Harry to our world. Plus he might have questions about his family and why he is famous. So I'm asking, please let me take the letter to Harry and let me take him to get his things. Plus since I'm easier to blend into a crowd, no one will notice us." Minerva says to Hagrid, who had a thinking look on his face.

"Yeh're right professor. Here's 'is key ma'am. I hope yeh have fun." Hagrid says while handing her Harry's vault key. Hagrid tells her that he is going to go and get started on what Dumbledore wanted him to do.

McGonagall smiles and says goodbye to Hagrid before heading to her office and prepares to floo to Cassie's house and grab Harry along with Angelina to take them shopping for their school supplies.

She grabs some floo powder and sends a call to let Cassie know that she is coming over now. She then double checks to make sure she has everything from the letter to the key. Once she is happy and satisfied, she grabs another handful of floor powder, throws it into the fire and heads to Cassie's home.

As Minerva steps out of the fireplace, she sees Cassie welcoming was wondering where Harry and Angelina were, but she then hears laughing and screaming.

"Harry get back here with that!" Angelina screams at Harry who was running with the diary he took from Angelina.

"Ha ha you can't catch me Angie. I wonder if Katie and Alicia would like to know what dirty secrets you have in this diary." Harry says while dodging the incoming socks from Angelina.

Minerva sighs and smiles that Harry was already bonding with his family. She was shocked because as soon as Harry saw her, he immediately dropped the diary and ran towards her. Angelina saw this and ran towards her too, forgetting her diary.

Cassie laughed as she saw the two children run towards the Transfiguration professor and hugged her tight. Seeing the diary on the floor, she picks it up and reads a few of the dirty secrets Harry talked about. She reads one and immediately her mind is blow. She couldn't believe that at 13 she was already thinking about making sure only she, Katie, and Alicia were the girls who could be close to him.

"So Aunt Minnie, what brings you here? You come to wish me a late happy birthday?" Harry says bouncing on his feet hoping that she brought him a cool present.

As Minerva hears Aunt Minnie, she remembers all the times James called her that. She couldn't help but smile at Harry. "Oh, I thought you might like this instead of a present Harry." Minerva says with a grin before pulling out the letter for Hogwarts.

As Harry sees the letter, he immediately screams yes as loud as he can, shocking everyone at how loud he was. Angelina giggles at this and makes Harry blush, but this is where Cassie had a sad smile on her face. Her babies were going to be gone for almost the whole year.

"Okay Harry, since Aunt Minnie is here with your letter, do you remember what to do?" Cassie says while Harry nods and quickly writes a response of yes as neat as he can and folds it to give to Minerva. She reads it and sends it back to Albus, with a note saying that Hagrid couldn't come.

"Okay Harry, Angelina, get your stuff together because we are leaving for the alley in 20 minutes okay." Cassie says making the kids run up the stairs and slam their door.

Now you see Angelina and Harry shared a room, not because the house was small, but because Angelina felt that it was her duty to teach Harry about women as he got older. She knew that one day when Harry was older she would teach him about sex, but until that day she was going to tease the ever loving crap out of Harry.

Once they were done getting dressed in casual clothes, they each take their turns to toss floo powder and head to Diagon Alley. Once the group had reached the alley, they headed towards Gringotts to get some money and for Harry to unlock his trust vault so that he could have spending money now.

After spending 30 minutes in the bank, Harry took out 10 galleons, 40 sickles, and 50 knuts. His mother took the same amount out of her vault so she can pay for Angelina's things, but some of her's as well. Minerva took out some cash out so she could buy a surprise birthday gift for Harry.

They headed to Madame Malkins' so Harry could get his robes and Angelina could get her new ones for her growth spurt. It also didn't help that since the the turn of the century that more modern clothes were arriving into the wizarding world.

As the group entered the shop, there was a family in front of them. They were dressed very nice. The mother of the group turned around and was surprised to see who it was.

"Oh my. Cassie Roberts, is that you? Oh Professor McGonagall what a surprise. So who are these two with you?" The woman says to the group.

"Natalie Burns, it's good to see you. It's Cassie Johnson now, these two with me are my children. This is Angelina, my oldest daughter, who is going on her third year. Next to Minnie, is my son James. He is going to be going to Hogwarts for the first time. We are doing his school shopping and thought that since robes take a while, get them out of the way. So who are these two lovely girls with you?" Cassie asks her old friend.

Natalie introduces the group to her two daughters Astoria and Daphne. She then tells Cassie that she married her old boyfriend from school, Donald Greengrass. After getting their fitting for their robes, they go to the various stores getting a trunk, their books and then Minerva says that she has to run an errand and leaves to go get it. The others head to Ollivander's shop to get Harry's wand.

As the door opens into the shop, Harry is amazed at the amount of wands that were in the shop. Then out of no where, a ladder slides to the front with an old man with a creepy vibe staring at them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when you would come into my shop. It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were buying their first wands. Cassie Roberts, 9 and a half inches long, willow with a unicorn hair core. Great for charms work and transfiguration. Ah, Miss Angelina, 9 inches long, oak with a dragon heartstring. Great for defensive spells and charms." Ollivander says shocking Harry that he could remember what kind of wands they bought.

Ollivander blows dust off one box and takes the lid off. He grabs the wand inside and hands it to Harry. "This is ironwood. It is a very good wand for those who want to specialize in charms and defense. Well go on boy give it a wave." Ollivander says instantly regretting it as Harry blows up his lamp.

Ollivander grabs another wand and gives it to Harry, this time as he waved it a row of boxes shot across the room. Ollivander grabbed it back and and tried over six wands. After trial and error, Ollivander heads back and grabs one that he has been holding on to for a while. He brings it out and this time he lets Harry pull it out of the box.

As Harry grabs the wand, a bright light surrounds him and sparks fly out the end of it. Ollivander cries tears of joy now that he can clean up his shop and doesn't have to find a wand for him, until he needs a new one. Before Harry pays for his wand, Cassie orders a wand polishing kit and a wand holster for his arm so he doesn't set himself on fire or blow his butt off.

The group moves to the book shop and grabs both Harry's books and Angelina's books. The books consist of Standard Book of Spells- Year One, Beginning Potions Guide and Care, Transfiguration for Beginners, and of course The Dark Arts for First Years. Angelina who has her choice of classes has her ancient runes and arithmancy books.

It was then that Minerva showed up with two cages. One held a beautiful snowy owl, it was one of the more gorgeous owls ever. The other held a regal looking owl, one that looked dull flying but so amazing up close.

"Here's your birthday present Harry. The snowy owl is yours, she has no name yet. I figured that you could name her. Angelina, this one is yours. He is an Eagle Owl, I figured I would let you name him. So this way you can have an owl that can send letters no problem and that way you will always know when it's your owl." Minerva says while trying not to get crushed by the hugs from the two children.

Harry names his owl Hedwig after a famous witch in his history book, while Angelina names her Caesar after the famous Roman Emperor. Katie and Alicia wrote to both of them and the letters were from hope to see them soon to jealous of their owl and wanted one.

Harry and Hedwig were already the best of friends. He would pet her everyday and even brush some of her feathers. Hedwig enjoyed the attention, but she really loved the bacon Harry would give her for dinner. Hedwig would deliver a letter for an owl treat or if Harry had some, a piece of bacon or 2 if it was a reply.

On September 1st, Harry was excited. He finally got to go to Hogwarts with his big sister. Angelina told Harry that he was going to sit with her and the others until he made some friends to hang out with on the train. Most children would not want to hang out with their older sibling, but Harry enjoyed it.

Once they arrived at the train station, Angelina decided she would show Harry what to do. As Angelina went through the pillar, Harry was amazed, but still scared. Cassie sensing Harry's fear, helps Harry by holding on to the trolley with him and runs with him through the barrier. When they reach the other side, Harry was amazed at the Hogwarts Express, he sees Angelina waving at them.

Cassie was crying because her children were leaving for a while and was going to miss them. She made them promise to write her every day. Once they finished up their hug, Angelina wrapped her arm around Harry and walked him to a compartment where Katie and Alicia were waiting.

Katie, wearing her neon pink sweater that her grandmother made her stood outside the compartment watching for Angelina. When she spotted her, she waved and grabbed her attention. Alicia who was grumbling about the unfairness of not being the first one to see Harry.

The train ride went smoothly, no one bothered them. That was until halfway there a bushy haired girl walked in and rudely asked if they saw a toad. They said no, but they should find someone who has an understanding of the summoning charm from Fourth Year charms.

When the train was nearing the station, the girls decided to tease Harry. So Alicia who learned a few privacy spells from her mother, cast them on the door. They undressed and showed their underwear to Harry who was blushing. He was red a tomato and if he kept blushing he would almost look like a certain weasel.

The girls laugh at Harry, but they tell him they're sorry. Katie jokes about having Harry change for them since they did, but she is smacked by Angelina for suggesting it. When the train arrived, Harry hugged them goodbye and went to sit in a boat where Hagrid told them to. Harry sat in a boat with a slightly chunky girl named Susan, her best friend Hannah, and a girl named Pansy who did not want to sit next to the know it all or the gossip group. As the boats went across the water, Harry couldn't help but think one thing.

'Mum, Dad, I'm finally here. I hope I do you proud and make lots of friends.'

 **A/N: Well that's chapter one. Chapter two will do with the sorting and will see Harry go to Potions class and see the evil greasy bastard, Snape. I might do the flying lesson which will make Harry join his sister on the team. Now there is no Golden Trio in this story, more like the Four Musketeers. I have a plan in my head for the astronomy lesson, but I need to work out what will happen or if I do something like an Omake. Until next time folks, this is deadman1000 saying stay classy, stay cool, and remember: "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder. Thundercats, Ho!" (Thundercats-Do not own)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the second chapter of Harry Potter: Changing Tides. So I've been constantly checking my grammar as some people have said I needed to work on. I thank you guys for that, but sometimes it's hard to see it and even when you don't read it for a while it doens't pop out and reveal itself. Anyway here is the second chapter where we begin our wonderful adventured into Hogwarts with Harry. I haven't figured out if I will split it up into multiple stories or one long story. So far for the story we have Harry dating Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Now my personal favorite pairing is Harry/Fleur, with Harry/Daphne and Harry/Tonks tied for second. I was thinking of adding them to the harem or doing little teasers with them. Well folks, sorry for the delay so sit back, grab that popcorn, don't spill that soda on the couch because here we go.**

Chapter 2: Beginning of the Year

Things at Hogwarts began slow as always. So far the only exciting thing was Harry Potter being sorted into Gryffindor and a Weasley being placed in detention before school even started. Everyone in the first year boy's dorm all turned on the red headed boy because of his snoring and his horrible gas.

Everyone in the common room were constantly annoyed of the bushy haired girl who thought she knew everything because she read it in a book. Poor girl...no girls were annoyed of her attitude that they constantly had to ask the older students to charm their earmuffs to make sure no sound came into it. The only decent one people liked was the scared little chunky boy Neville who was going to follow in his mother's footsteps as a top researcher and cultivator in herbology.

When Harry was sorted into his house, Minerva was excited for two reasons: one she got to hold it over Severus who had a bet going on with her of 1 sickle. The second reason was she knew about that with Harry, her grades were going to go up and finally kick Pomona's smug ass due to her Puffs always getting the best grades. Fillius had to make a contract to help them due to their crazy bets like having Minerva dress up like a cat girl for a summer or the summer where Minerva had to wear Hufflepuff colors for a summer while visiting some of her Gryffindors.

On the first day of classes the first years were excited to start classes, but some were not when they found out that they began their day in the the greenhouses with the puffs, then they go to the dungeons for their potions class. The Weasley boy was complaining how they were going to the man who hates Gryffs the most and how he will probably make all those who were snakes do nothing and he will do their work himself.

When Harry entered the class he noticed that it was the most depressing class. Everyone trickled in as Snape took his place at the board and stared at his class with eyes that screamed 'I hate you all'. Soon his eyes fell on Harry and he knew that Lily would be proud of him, but he knew he had to hide any affection to him until it was safe to do so.

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class or incantations. I will teach you the art of potion making. If you pay attention and listen carefully, I can teach you how to stopper death and bottle life." Snape says with a sneer towards the Weasley in his class.

Snape then turn towards to Harry and says "Mister Potter, our latest celebrity. Let's see if you at least inherited your mother's brain and not your father's. Tell me Potter, what is the difference between wolfsbane and aconite?" Snape says to Harry, but before Harry can answer Granger's hand shot up like a rocket.

Harry thought about it for a second before he answers, "There is no difference sir. They are the same plant, it is used in the potion that allows werewolves to not transform during a full moon." Harry says while if someone had very good eyesight could see a small smile on his face.

"Hm, it seems that you did inherit your mother's brains. Tell me Potter, what does a cauldron do besides help brew the potion?" Snape says before throwing an eraser at Weasley for mocking him.

"Well sir, I can only guess that if you make a potion like what you have on the board like a Boil Cure, if you make it in a cauldron not required it could become a Boil potion not a cure. Also if you had a certain ingredient in the potion while the cauldron is on the fire it could cause it to either melt the cauldron or blow up the potion. Certain potions could become something else entirely by not paying attention to it or by being an idiot who thinks that they know what is right." Harry says while Snape was glad that Harry showed intelligence, he at least showed restraint and not being a know it all like the Granger girl who kept raising her hand when he asked Harry.

"Hmm, it seems that you just might survive this class at all Potter. This is rare for me to do, but I'm going to award you 5 points for having a good understanding of potions. Now class, like Potter said we will be doing the Boil Cure potion. The instructions are on board, but for those who are not sure what to do to start, turn to page 10 in the book to learn how to begin a potion and page 123 for the instructions on what to do for this potion." Snape says while staring at Weasley who was messing around with the ingredients.

Harry helped Neville who was having trouble with his potion and stopped him from melting his cauldron. Harry finished his potion in the first 50 minutes since it was the only potion that he had practiced to get right at home. Snape blew up at both a blonde named Malfoy who caught his eyebrows and hair on fire, along with Weasley who blew his potion up and cause himself to have nasty boils on his face. Both of them were sent to the Hospital Wing.

At the end of class the total damage for the day was: four cauldrons melted, six sent to the infirmary, and only a handful of finished potions by the time class ended, Snape told Harry to stay after class and a few of the remaining Slytherins were grinning that he was going to be in trouble.

"Harry, I have to say I'm impressed. You managed to make the potion in a record time. The only person I know who could do that would be me and your mother. Listen, I have to hide my connection with you to prove that I'm 'loyal' to the 'cause'. Minerva knows that I take points away to make it look like I'm still loyal, but she finds a way to make it so that it is even. Any time I give you detention, you will have it with her. Any points I take away from the other houses, I will hand you a note to give her so she can help return them. Now there will be a few times where you will have to serve an actual detention, but it will be simple things like: preparing the ingredients for the next class to helping me find ways to get that little weasel Ronald. Alright, get going Harry, and remember tell everyone that I gave you a warning of not showing off and finishing before time is up." Snape says while Harry nods and heads off to lunch to catch up with Angelina.

As Harry caught to Angelina at lunch, he found out that she heard from the captain of the quidditch team Oliver Wood, that they were looking for a seeker. Alicia told them that it was to bad that Harry wasn't older they could use him. Katie stopped them from looking like family when she spotted Fred and George Weasley heading toward them.

Fred and George walked up and did their creepy twin speak to the them.

"Well if it ain't Angie" Fred says allowing George to continue

"With Katie and Alicia" George says leaving it to Fred

"Interested in little" Fred says handing it off to George

"Harry" George says before they finish with their twin speak at the same time

"Potter" Both of them say making everyone that could hear it hate them.

"Oh stop it you two. You don't need to ask, but the answer is no. We will tell you that you don't interest us, but if Harry here was older, we might be willing to date him." Angelina says wrapping her arms around Harry in a comfortable hug

Fred and George are stunned. The three hottest chasers in the school just said they would rather date Harry Potter then date them. They send a glare at Harry, but it was Katie who stopped them from doing something stupid.

"Oh no you don't. You harm Harry, you will make McGonagall very upset. Apparently Harry is like a nephew to him, since his father was her godson." Katie says making the twins pale at that.

They slowly back away and head towards Oliver who was throwing a fit due to no one wanting to tryout for seeker. Harry begins to explain what is going on with him for his classes and the girls were shocked to hear about Snape being nice to him and awarding points.

The bell rings for afternoon classes and Harry heads off to herbology for the day. Angelina tells him to meet her at the library to catch up with his homework and she could explain anything he doesn't understand.

In herbology, Professor Sprout tells everyone that she was happy for them to be there, but if one could look inside her head, they would see her prepare an asswhooping for anyone who was not a Hufflepuff. Just like with Snape, Sprout was more biassed towards her Puffs losing points and would give them points for simply being friendly to another student that was in her house, not even bothering to off or award points to the other houses.

After spending one and a half hours learning about how sunlight affects plants like devil's snare. Harry headed off to the library, but got sidetracked when he saw a ghost wave to him and follow her into a secret room. As Harry spent time in the room, he lost track of time and it wasn't long before Angelina started to freak out.

She noticed that he was missing and went looking for him. She went to Sprout and asked if she knew where Harry was and she said no. Angelina went Flitwick and asked if Harry came by to go to the library, but he also said no. Soon when it beclame clear that no one saw him since herbology, she left to go find McGonagall.

As Angelina left to go find her head of house, she noticed that there was a door where the Grey Lady's portrait was. Angelina opened the door and found Harry in there, talking to the Gray Lady. She was surprised that Harry managed to get the only ghost in the whole school who never talked to people, interacting with him.

"Harry!" Angelina screamed at him getting his attention. "What are you doing? Do you know how worried I've been? You've been missing since 4 and it's going on 7." Angelina says shocking Harry.

"Wow 3 hours. It was the most interesting conversation I've ever had. Angie allow me to introduce you to the Gray Lady of Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw. She is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and supposedly Godric Gryffindor, but she hasn't told me yet. Helena, this is my sister Angelina Johnson. She is one of the best chasers on the Gryffindor team and along with her friends Alicia and Katie have become known as the Three Lionesses of Gryffindor." Harry says piquing Helena's interest as to why they were called that.

Harry's intro made Angelina blush, but was shocked to hear that Helena was a soft spoken lady due to her voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Angelina. Harry has told me a lot about you and your friends. May I inquire why you are called the Three Lionesses of Gryffindor?" Helena asks making Angelina blush even darker.

"It's because we are known for attacking the goal and not leaving a single opening. Everyone who has played against us, has yet to beat us. Plus even though we have lost games, we managed to make it up in our skill on the field. It could also be due to a rumor that the three of us are in a relationship with each other or enjoy the company of a woman's touch." Angelina says giving Helena a more contemplative look on her face as she listens to the story.

"Hmm, well people can think of whatever they want. It was nice to meet you Angelina and to talk to someone." Helena says before turning to Harry.

"Harry it was nice to meet you. The last person I ever talked to like this was a young girl by the name of Lily. She was a good person, she didn't understand the rules of the wizarding world and when we talked she was amazed at what I knew. Looking at you, brought back those memories of talking to her." Helena says shocking Harry and Angelina that the Lily she was talking about was Harry's mother.

The two say goodbye to Helena and they rush down to the Great Hall for dinner. As they walked into the Great Hall, McGonagall gave Angelina and Harry a stern look. The two sweated under her gaze, before it turned soft and let them eat their dinner.

Alicia and Katie saved them a seat and as they walked over to them, Alicia grabbed Harry and made him sit next to her. Katie glares at Alicia who sticks her tongue out at her friend. The two girls bug Harry and ask where he was all day because of Angelina was worried sick about him. Angelina tells them to stop and to let him breathe so he can answer their questions.

Harry tells them that he was on his way to the library, when he saw a ghost wave to him and asked him to follow them. He told them that he was talking to Helena Ravenclaw, the Gray Lady. Like Angelina, Katie and Alicia were shocked that the Gray Lady actually talked to someone. Then he goes on about how they talked about her history and what it was like to be a ghost.

During dinner, every single one of the members of Gryffindor felt sorry for Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati as they saw Ron 'Black Hole' Weasley stuff his face and nearly took their eyes out as he reached across the table to grab food. No one, not even the older Weasleys, figured out how Ron was such a pig. Mrs. Weasley always scolded Ron for eating like a pig, even his father and Aunt Muriel did. It seems that Ron inherited the gene of thick headedness from his mother's side since that was Molly Weasley's father's bad habit.

Harry gave his condolences to the Weasleys and wondered what could he do to help, but they told him nothing. You see Mrs. Weasley once tried putting hot sauce on Ron's food, all it did was give him bad gas. She even tried to make it so foul smelling that no one would eat it, Ron at the whole thing. Harry told the Weasleys to make it super healthy as Harry noticed, that Ron avoids all the green foods. The twins and Percy all looked at Ron before smacking themselves for missing such an obvious thing.

After the dinner mess, Angelina made Harry review what he learned with her so he knew what to remember. Katie told them to make it a game where every right answer for Harry, Angelina had to take a piece of clothing off. All the males in the room said she should do it, but they were all stunned by the girls. Angelina shot Katie a look that said 'I will reveal your dirtiest secrets' which made Katie cringe and shut up.

The following morning, Harry was still blushing from his Alicia's idea of having Angelina give Harry a kiss for each right answer. Harry got 12 out of 20 questions right. Angelina blushed as she had to give Harry so many kisses, but it grew when Alicia pulled out one of her lipglosses that when she kissed Harry it would change colors for each kiss. When she was done kissing him, it looked like Harry had been kissed by twelve different girls at once. Harry had gotten up to go wash it off, right as Katie showed up and took a photo of Harry with all the kisses on his face. Did I mention that it was in color and then sent to his mother?

Harry's blush intensified as he saw Angelina who also had a blush, but was holding a letter from her mother. She hands the letter to Harry and as he reads it, his blush makes him turn red to the point where he looks like he's about to faint. He was shocked what his mother wrote though.

' _Dear Angie and Harry, I hope you two are doing okay. So a few nights ago, I received a photo of Harry covered in kisses from Katie. In her letter she told me about how each were from Angelina. 'Tear stains here' My babies are growing up. Soon Angelina will be dating Harry and you two will be married. After a few months of married life, you two will start a family of little Harry's, Angelinas and maybe a little Cassie. Now remember you two, no sex until you're married and no making out until Harry is 15 or I feel he is ready for that. Now be good you two as I have eyes and ears in Hogwarts now._

 _Love mom._

 _PS: I heard from Molly Weasley, she floo called me and told me about what you suggested Harry. She wanted to thank you, so she will be sending a batch of her famous cookies to you via owl mail. Share them with Angelina and the Weasleys (minus Ron of course)._

Harry felt like fainting right then and there, his mother was now teasing him and Mrs. Weasley had already heard about his idea. It seems that today was just not his day. Sadly for Harry, it got worse.

As he turned to get up, he tripped Alicia who fell on top of him and their lips ended up smashing against one another. Harry's eyes went wide and he immediately placed his hands outwards away from himself. It didn't help him though, as Alicia's tongue began to dance in his mouth. She moaned into the kiss, while it took Angelina and Katie's mind a few minutes to reboot, everyone stood in shock and awe as Harry and Alicia made out.

Up at the teacher's table, it was Snape who was the grinning one today. He made a bet that Harry would have bad luck and would trip over a girl at breakfast before Christmas. Flitwick and Sprout mumbled curses to Snape and handed him the 10 sickles they owed him. On the other end of the table, McGonagall had a big smile on her face, but that was due to Harry making out with Alicia. Madame Pomfrey on the other hand was cackling mad in her head as she counted the sickles as she made bets with Vector, Babbling, Dumbledore, and Sinistra. They were betting on where Harry would make out with a girl for the first time.

Inside Harry's mind, he started crying. He felt that he was being cursed for some reason today. Then Harry went and did the one thing he souldn't have done.

'At least it can't get any worse.' Harry says to himself little did he know he was wrong.

The first lesson of the day was flying practice. Neville who had trouble with his broom fell from 15 feet up in the air and broke his arm. His remembrall was taken by a blonde kid named Malfoy who thought he was better than everyone. He threw it after Harry had tried to get it back and chased Malfoy in the air. Harry was seen by McGonagall and she introduced him to Oliver Wood and made Harry seeker. Harry cried in his mind as he knew he was going to receive a howler from his mom.

Later that day he had charms class, this was not a good lesson either. Flitwick decided that he was going to teach them a simple spell that to try out. He told them that they were going to learn the spell Lumos. Boy did it backfire on Flitwick and Harry.

First the spell was simple and all they had to do was simply point their wand upwards and say Lumos. No one but a handful managed to get the spell to work. Harry managed to get it on his 3rd try, but it wasn't as bright as Flitwick wanted it to be. The bushy know it all, named Hermione, said the spell and got it to work but everyone didn't care about her. Neville's was on the fritz as it kept going out. Then the bad happened that was waiting for Harry.

Harry's partner, Seamus, put too much of his magic into the spell and basically created a flashbang blinding Harry. Malfoy's became to bright that it blinded the whole room, while Ron managed to somehow have the spell light the papers of Flitwick's on fire.

Flitwick manages to stop the madness and calms everyone down, but the damage was done. He couldn't believe that a simple spell managed to do so much damage to his classroom. He fixed the damage to his papers and to Harry's eyes, but he could not repair the burnt section of his favorite chair. It was a bad day to be Ron Weasley as he managed to set a new record for Flitwick. He was the the new record holder of most detentions served with the charms professor as he never had anyone serve detention with him before.

That night at dinner was one of the most awkward ones for Harry. As soon as he walked into the Great Hall, Angelina was waiting for him with anger on her face. Harry decided to bite the bullet and asked her what was wrong.

"You! You! You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that McGonagall asked you to be the new seeker? Hell I wonder what mom is going to say." Angelina says while Harry's face is filled with regret instantly.

It was at this point Harry felt like crying. He knew that as soon as his mother found out he was going to have to live forever under an assumed name. She always told Harry to never do anything reckless and even before he left for Hogwarts she warned him. Harry felt like cursing and screaming, but for now he knew that he was the only hope for Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch Cup.

 **A/N: Well folks that is the second chapter of Changing Tides. So we have a Snape that is nice to Harry and tells him the truth. Next chapter will be the astronomy lesson and the troll incident. I originally saw the next chapter as Sinistra being the professor who gave Harry an easy assignment of complementing her while everyone had to study the stars. We were never fully introduced to the characters of Sinistra, Babbling, and Vector in the books and the movies make no mention at all. The only time we do are in stories that the students know or if anyone played the Order of the Phoenix game the students talked about arithmancy with Vector. So it will be fun to create their character that J.K. Rowling never gave them. Sure people have done it, but since there is no real detail into them they are blank slates. Oh man, well folks it time for this college student to cram for a calc 2 test. So remember boys and girls, stay frosty, stay awesome and remember what the Joker said "I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you...stranger." (God bless Heath Ledger and may he rest in peace. Do not own Batman that is owned by DC comics and Bob Kane)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. A few of you got in touch with me and asked if I was going to continue this. I was working on it, but I had to step away due to personal reasons. Between November of 2015 and March of this year, 8 people who were friends and family passed away. A few passed away due to cancer while some died due to old age. Also this year marks the 7th anniversary of my grandfather's death and I had to step away from writing due to this. I've been thinking about how if he was still alive would he be proud of me or what his thoughts are on me. On a happier note though, I am about to graduate with a bachelor's degree in engineering. It's been hard road getting here, but for 3 years it has been worth it. So thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this story. Before I start here's a few quick notes:**

 **I noticed that only a few people talk about the magical buildup in the wizarding world and to get rid of it by masturbating or sex, but no one gives Harry the talk, so I thought it would be different. Along those lines I thought, why not make it a physical? So I created a character to give Harry a physical and finds out the problems that Harry has plus I didn't feel like doing that typical Harry goes to the goblins and finds out he has a horcrux. Well folks that's all I have to say, but first to make sure I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the sports team Manchester United (have to be safe). Here's the next chapter folks, it picks up right where chapter two left off enjoy.**

 *** Minor correction due to misspelling Pomfrey with Pomphrey and fixed Septima and Sinistra, I can't believe I messed that up. I feel so dumb for missing that and I even had the Harry Potter wiki up as well.**

Chapter 3: Astronomy and Troll Trouble

Sometimes Harry really hated when he was right. Just as he figured, his mom sent him a letter, not a howler like he was expecting, but a letter. As he opened up the letter Harry groaned at it.

" _You idiot! Of all the stupid things, Harry James Potter, this is the worst thing you have ever done. I know you did it to stand up to bullies but you sometimes are an idiot son. Oh well, it's your father's genes you get that from, your mother would have simply used a charm to call the remembrall back. Now you listen to Angelina and everyone on the team, do not get into any more trouble and remember mommy has eyes and ears everywhere._

 _Love mom"_

Harry knew that his mother was pissed at him due to her letter, but even though it didn't sound like it in her letter. Some days Harry really hated being right and being related to one of the four pranksters from hell. Setting the letter down, Harry grabbed the closet bowl of pudding and began eating it.

Things around the castle were slow after that. Harry was having to go to practice for quidditch was a giant pain due to Wood being like a drill sergeant. The only good thing about it, in Harry's mind was being with Angelina. He knew that Angie would make him work his butt off, but at least she'd keep Fred and George from pranking him. It was a lot of hard work to balance the quidditch practice with school, but with Angelina helping him, Harry was keeping up with his homework, even though Katie and Alicia offered to help Harry study where if he got a question right they would take a piece of clothing off. Angelina immediately shot it down and managed to turn their clothes into cats, with McGonagall's help of course.

Since most of the new students were 11 to 12 years old, they were in need of talk, as in 'The Talk'. Now the one thing that McGonagall had fought Dumbledore on for months was to have a mediwitch or mediwizard explain what they were going through. Those who were mundane born or raised and went to school had the puberty video, but most wizards and witches did not have a helping hand in that department.

Due to Harry going to a mundane school for a few years before going to Hogwarts, Harry had seen the puberty video. Harry wasn't a dummy, he knew what puberty was, but thanks to Angelina and his mother explaining it to him he knew what it was. To this day he was scared of what they showed in the video, but he was scared from having to meet with Madame Pomfrey.

As Harry took a seat in the Hospital Wing with the other first year boys, his nerves began to scare him. He was nervous to the point that he started shaking his leg without even knowing that he was doing it. When it was time for him to get checked out by the mediwizard, he was fine.

"Hello there, , I'm Jacob. I will be your doctor today. I'm just going to examine you and see how you are doing and make sure that you understand what is going on with your body." The mediwizard says to Harry who just nods dumbly.

"Don't be scared Harry. May I call you Harry?" Jacob asks while Harry nods again. "Okay so I'm just going to examine you by doing simple tests like your reflexes, measuring your magical core, and examining you for any cuts, bruises, and/or any damaging marks as well as explain the changes that your body will go through later on. No one will know about this except me, my boss, and Madame Pomfrey. The results today will be in your file so if you ever come to St. Mungo's, we can treat you and see if anything from before is the reason and if we have to contact the DMLE." Jacob says once more, while Harry just nods.

"Okay Harry, so before we get started I just need to go over basic info real fast. Your name is Harry James Potter. You live with Cassie Johnson and her daughter Angelina correct?" Jacob says while Harry was gasping like a fish.

"H-h-h How do you know that?" Harry asks dumbly at the man who worked with Cassie. Jacob just smiles at him and Harry immediately knew that his smile either Cassie or McGonagall told him. He really hated his luck sometimes.

"That's my secret Harry. Now remove your robe and tie, so I can see what all the girls who were jumping up and down at work wanted to see. Don't worry Harry, it's just so I can see with the diagnostic spell I will use. The best way to describe it is similar to x-ray or a cat scan from the mundane world." Jacob says causing Harry to release his breath when he thought that Jacob was a pedophile.

Jacob uses a diagnosing spell on Harry to see if there are any problems with him that cannot be seen. Jacob begins writing down notes on Harry's physical status. He takes notes on that Harry's height is a little shorter than some of the other boys, but was easily fixed. Soon the spell showed an anomaly in Harry. His magical core was being drained slow, but the thing was there was no blocks on his core.

This was perplexing for Jacob as normally a small drain was due to blocks that parents placed on their children to make sure that the magic the child has growing up doesn't do that much damage or ensure that there isn't any accidental magic. As Jacob continued the diagnostic spell on Harry, he noticed that where his scar was had dark magic reading. Recasting the spell Jacob thought that it was a mistake, but when he did it again and the reading again said that Harry's scar had dark magic.

Jacob jotted it down on the papers for Harry's exam before finishing up the exam. He knew that magic lingered in scars and wounds sometimes, but years meant that it was either something really dark or something went wrong. Jacob blocked it out of his mind before calming Harry's nerves.

"Well , you're okay. You have to drink a few potions from Madame Pomfrey for a couple of weeks, but it's only at bedtime. You're height is being affected by the magical drain, so we have to supplement it. Another problem is your eyes, it seems that you have the famous Potter eyes. It was rumored that every Potter was always born with glasses, but it seems that you won't need them as often if we can correct it. So I'm going to suggest that you take some potions for your eyes and maybe you can get rid of the those glasses and only wear them when you read or get rid of them entirely. The last problem is magical core, there is a small drain on it and until we figure out what is the problem, you will have problems with magic. It is a simple fix, but this time it's just a simple thing of finding the problem and getting rid of it. Now before I leave, I'll tell you that it seems your scar is radiating dark magic. I think that is the problem, but until I or someone who knows magical scars can prove it we must leave it alone. So if you have no questions Mr. Potter, you can fix your tie and robe and head off to class now." Jacob says before handing Harry two chocolate frogs and a small box of Bertie Bott's.

Harry left the room happy and snacking on the chocolate frog, before reading the card that he got with it. He was shocked at which card he got, he had Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry felt joy for the first time that day. He wanted to run down to where Helena's portrait was and show her what he got, but he knew that he had to wait until tomorrow when he had no classes. Harry knew that tonight was the first night of Astronomy with Professor Sinistra. Harry pulling out his schedule to double check the classes realizes that he has free period from 1-3 then at 3 was Magical History with Binns then it was quidditch practice for an hour then dinner, before he had to wait until when astronomy took place, but since tomorrow was a free day, it would be a 3 hour class.

(2 hours later)

Harry dragged his tired body from the chair and stood up slowly. Harry stretched his arms out getting the kinks out of his body before grabbing his bag and heading out the portrait hole and down to Binns class.

Binns who was a ghost didn't bother taking role and just began teaching the history that before he died had taught for over 40 years then died and has taught another 40 years as a ghost. There were rumors about why Binns still taught, some say he died one morning and his spirit thought he had to teach so he came back as a ghost. Another rumor was that Binns bored the Dark Lord when he was in school that to get back at the man he cursed him to teach students forever.

As class went on, almost the entire class was asleep due to Binns droning on about the beginning of magic. A few students skipped out of the classroom and the ghostly professor never even noticed them missing. It wasn't a big surprise that the rumors about the class being the same thing again and again. Apparently from what most students heard was that Binns never changed his lesson plans or even what he taught, it was the same stuff every time.

Harry tried to pay attention to the beginning of the lecture, but 30 minutes into it, he tuned it out. Harry doodled on his papers instead drawing from memory a sigil he saw once. The sigil showed a lion holding a shield facing left, while on the other side was a man holding the other side. He didn't know why he was drawing it, but it felt like it was connected to him for some reason. Soon the bell rang signalling everyone who were bored to death in history class it was over till the next class.

As Harry left class, he was grabbed by Alicia who snuck out of her ancient runes class. She dragged him to the quidditch pitch to get ready for hell before dinner. She knew that if Angelina or Katie got to Harry first, they would walk him to the pitch, so she came up with the idea to leave early. The three girls were vying for Harry's attention of being his number one girl, but so far he was to innocent to choose one of them as his girlfriend.

Alicia was latched onto Harry's arm as she drugged him to practice, she never noticed that Katie and Angelina were glaring at her hoping that they would burn a hole into her skull. They had made a pact to slowly see who Harry would chose, but by doing this she had broken their deal. The two were chuckling evilly making everyone around them scared and avoided the two girls.

The quidditch pitch measured 500 feet long and 180 feet wide (150 meters long and 55 meters wide). At the end on both sides of the field were three hooped posts that measured 30 feet, 40 feet and 50 feet (9.1 meters, 12 meters, and 15 meters). On the sides where the player entrances to head toward the locker rooms. The stands were large enough to fit the entire population of the school all around the field as well as guests who come to see the games. Around the field as well were towers each one with the banners of four houses on them as well, but the one in the center had the crest of hogwarts with each symbol for the houses on it instead.

At the entrance to the locker rooms was one 5th year and current captain of the team Oliver Wood. He was muttering to himself while writing things in a small book, while pacing back and forth. He looked up and saw Alicia walking with Harry while Katie and Angelina were glaring at them. Behind them were Fred and George who were afraid of the holy terror and did not want to walk in front of them or even attempt to go around them. Wood closed his book before waiting at the entrance for his team.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, as you know we are nearing the first game of the season. We will be facing Slytherin in the opening match of the year. Now we were cheated out last year by Hufflepuff who took advantage of our seeker, but this year we will win the cup." Wood says reminding everyone about last year and telling Harry what he needs to do this year.

"So we are going to be doing what my half-brother does. Now my half-brother is a squib, but he didn't mind at all. He is a very good football player with the mundane team Manchester United. He told me a way to help us play better, while at least make sure we play better. So we're going to implement a small workout session of calisthenics, some running and even dodging practice. So that means all of us, that includes you two divas Fred and George, will be doing the same drills. I hope you brought some old clothes people, we are about to get sweating really good for the next hour." Wood says while grinning evilly while the rest wanted to hold each other close and cry.

Wood put the team through hell literally. The team ran the whole pitch twice, dodged bludgers that Fred and George would hit at them while running as well. To make sure that the quaffle wasn't dropped easily from one of the girls being hit, they had to be repeatedly hit with charmed footballs that McGonagall had brought and would act like a bludger. Wood had Harry practice his speed and maneuvering through the field while dodging bludgers and other players. When it was time for Wood to the target everyone grinned but sadly he was only hit a few times as he had been practicing all summer long. By the time practice was done, each of them would be covered in bruises and would be sore in the morning, but would fight through the pain because on Monday they were going to practice again

When the quidditch team had reached the Great Hall for dinner, they didn't even want to eat. Thankfully Hogwarts and her mysterious ways cushioned the seats for the team and even had the kitchen staff make them a special dinner. As the food appeared before them, many of the students were shocked at what the team had. There in front of them were hamburgers, pizza, spaghetti and even some shrimp fried rice and egg rolls. A few students tried to take a little bit, but the table swapped the food for another plate.

The professors were not even surprised at what the team was eating. They just chalked it up to Hogwarts taking care of her students. Though the fact that the team had a lot of not English style food was weird. It was fun to see the looks on the students faces though when they saw the food that the Gryffindor team was eating.

When dinner was over, all of the first years went back to the common rooms and dorms to grab their bags to go to their first ever astronomy class. The astronomy tower is located on the eastern side of the castle and is one of the tallest towers in the castle itself. Aurora Sinistra who was the current astronomy professor lived in the tower but since astronomy is best done at night, she spends most of her days grading papers and helping around the castle for the other professors.

Aurora Sinistra was an early thirties woman who had met Lily Potter the year she started while Lily was finishing up. Sinistra was a small standing woman of 5'3" and she was easily one of the more startling professor when she snuck up on someone since she is so quiet. Aurora had trouble finding work as an astronomist due to the fact that there were places in Britain as well as England and Ireland that felt that women and more importantly women who were not white were not the best hiring choices. Lily vouch for Aurora and she got the job at Hogwarts because Dumbledore thought if he did so, Lily would be willing to listen to his 'wisdom'.

As the students went into the room that was set up most were surprised to see the many telescopes that were available. Aurora had one in the center that looked like it belonged in an observatory, but it was in fact just a high powered telescope that she built using magic that did not require an observatory to use, but she would like to have one though.

"Welcome boys and girls, to your first astronomy lesson. I am Professor Sinstra and I will take you on a journey through the stars and have you find out just what the stars say about you. Now for your first night here, I want you guys to tell me your birth month and I will reveal to you the stars you have to study for the next month." Aurora said in a calm voice that made a lot of the boys happy (it also makes the older boys very happy downstairs with some girls as well).

The first years tell her their birth months and she begins putting them in groups based on the astrological sign and not just their birthdays. Soon all 50 students were paired up and were waiting for their assignment.

"Now everyone, your first assignment is to study your astrological sign. Using the telescopes focus on the stars in the constellation that you were born under. For example those born from April 20 to May 20 are a Taurus. Now while the mundies have their horoscopes that tell them what they should do for the day, you will research and explain what the sign means for you in terms of magic." Professor Aurora explains to her class who was already looking bored.

Once the students were allowed to begin to use the telescopes they began looking through them to either do their work or just waste time. Professor Sinistra had to politely remind them to do their work, by polite she threatened to have them clean all of the telescopes including hers. There are over 100 telescopes and she had 10 personal telescopes as well.

Harry was working with Neville due to them being close together with their birthdays. They felt safe due to their birthdays being just before Crabbe or was it Goyle who was close to them. Both really felt safe since they were not paired with Malfoy who always talked about how his father was great, some felt it was a little more than a son's love for a father and more of an incestual love.

Harry and Neville talked about their sign being Leo the lion constellation. The two joked about how that here they were two Gryffindors who had Leo for their constellation. Professor Vector heard the laughing and decided to see what was so funny.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom what is so funny? I hope you two are doing your assignment." Aurora said to them.

"It's about what constellation we have professor. We have Leo for our constellation and Leo is the sign of leadership, strong, bravery and sometimes leads to big egos. We found it funny that we have this as our sign and we are in Gryffindor. I wonder though if that is why we are lions for our symbol though." Harry said right before Neville began stifling laughter.

"No Harry, it's not because of that. It's because that Godric Gryffindor was a man who looked like a lion in battle and supposedly he had a beard that made him looked like one as well. Can you imagine a man wearing red armor that looked like a lion going into battle while looking like a lion as well, he was either feared or laughed at." Neville said right before the two boys began laughing at that.

"Okay you two that's enough. Do your assignment or I will have to do something drastic to make you focus." Sinistra said with an 'evil' smile on her face.

Both boys began writing their answers for their assignment while looking away from the astronomy professor. By the time class ended most to the students were done, while some had fallen asleep during the lesson. It wasn't surprising for them to fall asleep though, for either a 9 pm class or midnight class it was too much for some when they aren't used to staying up late.

Once the class had emptied out, Aurora had let out a huge sigh of relief. She went back to her office and poured herself a nice glass of whiskey. Swirling the glass in her hand, she couldn't help but smile at the two kids she felt would do great: Neville and Harry.

"Ah, those two will go far. I wonder what their mothers would do if they could see them now. Lily would probably be hounding Harry to do his studies while Alice would baby Neville and tell him it's okay to fail that's how you learn. They had the potential to become great teachers, but now I don't know." Aurora said right as she drunk her whiskey.

"Now, now Aurora. You never know what might have happened." A voice said.

Aurora looked at who said it, she shook her head at the magical painting in her office. She couldn't believe that this is where they wanted to spend their resting place.

"Oh yea and what would you know about it? You're dead dummy." Aurora said to the painting right before the two got into an argument.

(Halloween Night- Great Hall)

A month had passed for school and everyone was getting excited. The quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was about to take place soon. Harry had been allowed to have a broom for a first year student, but it would be a one time exception. He had received a new Nimbus 2010 which still looked like the Nimbus 2000 but was a lot faster and had more safety features for high speed collisions and even a cushioning charm in case the broom crashed with the rider into the ground.

Harry was talking to Neville who had become good friends with each other. Harry had introduced him to Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George and Oliver. Each were happy to meet Neville who was surprised that all the upperclassmen were willing to hang out with him. Neville helped them with their herbology homework who had received such good marks made Professor Sprout cry due to her losing such a prodigy to Minerva that her gpa for her Puffs would be lowered now. Harry managed to make up for his low scores in herbology with charms, defense, and even astronomy. The two were even across the board with potions due to Snape trying his best not to give them acceptables or exceeds on them.

"Hey Katie, where's Alicia? She never misses dinner." Harry asks the girl who was trying to steal her pumpkin pastry back from Angelina.

"Oh she was jinxed by the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint. Her hair turned rainbow colored and even began to move on its own. She's been in the bathroom since lunch." Katie said right before she got her desert back which would end up on the floor as the doors were forced opened.

The Great Hall doors were forced opened and in came Professor Quirrell who was running at full speed to the front of the hall. As he reached the front he began screaming.

"Trol! In the dungeon! 'Whimper sounds' Troll in the dungeons! I thought you ought to know" Quirrell says right before he faints.

A silence hit the Great Hall for a second before the hall filled with screams. Everyone was screaming, the food began flying to due people running and flipping their plates. Panic ensued but it was soon contained.

"Silence! Please, no one panic. Prefects escort your houses back to the common rooms. All Slytherins will remain here in the Great Hall until the situation is sorted. All teachers and staff please head to the dungeons and the first floor to find the troll just in case it escaped the dungeon." Dumbledore said while the panicking students calmed down, there was still fear in the air.

Soon the other three houses are escorted out and all 300 students are headed towards their respective common rooms. On their way to the common room, Harry stopped and pulled Angelina aside while Katie followed.

"Harry what are you doing? We need to go." Angelina says while hoping to catch back up.

"Angie we need to find McGonagall or someone to report that Alicia is missing. Didn't you tell me that trolls while stupid can destroy things and if it finds Alicia she can be dead by the time they realize that she's missing." Harry says to Angelina hoping that she will agree.

" 'sigh' Okay. Let's go find Professor McGonagall and tell her." Angelina says right before they hear heavy footsteps.

"Guys I don't think we have time. Look!" Katie says pointing towards the troll.

The troll was at least 20 feet tall and was ugly as well. It wore a fur coat like vest around itself and carried a big club. It began smashing the wall and the archway to make room for itself to walk through. It's stench could be smelled by anyone who was very close to the troll. The stench smelled like sweaty gym socks, a jock strap, garbage that hadn't been picked up in years as well as rotting fish and swamp gas.

The trio are hit by the smell and instantly feel sick to their stomach. Angelina dry heaves and starts coughing like crazy. Katie begins to feel sick and holds her breath and plugs her nose so she doesn't smell it. Harry though was hit by it and he threw up, it was even worse than smell of the potions that were made in class the other day.

"Oh god. That smelled horrible. Wait isn't it headed in the direction of the girl's bathroom?" Angelina says while it takes a few seconds for all their brains to work.

"Alicia!" All 3 of the yell out.

They rush after the troll following the carnage. It smashed the wall and even broke the door off the hinges to the bathroom. Soon the roar of the troll was heard and the trio ran toward the bathroom hoping to save Alicia.

(Bathroom - Moments before)

Alicia was sitting in the stall crying her eyes out that her tear ducts were dry. She hated those bastards who cursed her, every year she seems to get cursed or jinxed by either the Slytherin quidditch team or a Slytherin prefect. Not only that but she felt that her two best friends didn't even try and stop the attack this time.

"I hate them. I hate them all. I wish they'd all just go to hell." Alicia says between sniffles.

Soon she dried her eyes and prepared to go and get unjinxed from Madam Pomfrey. She opened the door and she looked down and saw blue feet. Looking up she saw a troll, Alicia backed up but soon the troll saw her. Letting out a scream, the troll swiped his club across the bathroom stalls.

(Present)

The trio ran into the bathroom and saw Alicia hiding and screaming in the corner. Running on adrenaline, Harry grabbed some of the debris and began throwing it at the troll. Katie and Angelina joined in and threw the broken pieces of wood at the troll, one of which hit the troll in the eye. The troll was enraged and turn his attention to the trio and began to smash his club at them.

Harry jumped on the back of the troll and trying to blind it using the lumos spell, but his wand ended up the troll's nose. Angelina and Katie were disgusted as they saw that. Before they could be really disgusted they were interrupted by Harry.

"Do something!" Harry shouted as he was grabbed by the troll.

Angelina grabbed her wand and using the spell that they were taught in their defense class earlier.

"Stupefy!" She shouted as a red light came out of her wand.

The spell struck its intended target, but it wasn't enough. The troll became enraged and grabbed Harry of its back and began to try and smash him. Katie following Angelina's idea used the same spell.

"Stupefy!" She shouted as did Angelina.

The spells connected and hit the troll. It made it dizzy but it wasn't enough to take it down. The two tried the stunning spell again, but it met it with the same result. Alicia who had managed to get free, grabbed her wand and used the spell she was practicing in charms.

"Reducto!" She shouted before a white light came out of her wand.

The spell it the troll's knee and broke it. The troll roared in pain and dropped Harry, who managed to grab his wand but was now stuck hanging there. Harry tried desperately to free his wand, but it became impossible as the troll began shaking its head. Using the troll's momentum, Harry pulled his wand as the troll shook its head and the wand was finally free, but soon he fell to the floor.

Harry landed hard on the floor and a loud snap was heard. Fighting through the pain, Harry wiped his wand off and pointed it at the troll's club. Using the most recent lecture from charms class, he did the infamous swish and flick movement of his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted before the troll's club was lifted out of it's hands.

The troll looked at it's club for a second, before it was hit on the head by it. It stumbled around and as it prepared to fall, Harry began to back up fast and narrowly avoided by crushed by the troll. He picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, right before Alicia smacked all three of them.

"What do you think you're doing? Not only do you not try to stop me from being cursed, you almost got us all killed!" Alicia screams right as Harry calms her down.

"Hey take it easy Alicia. These two feel horrible about it enough. We were on our way to find Professor McGonagall but we were interrupted when we found the troll by accident. We followed it and poof we came to save you." Harry says while behind him gasps of worry were heard.

"Who? How? Explain Potter!" McGonagall says angrily at Harry and company.

"We we're on our way to find you professor and tell you that Alicia was hiding in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll. Before we could find you or a prefect, the troll walked by and we smelt it. We saw it heading towards the bathroom and we rushed in without a plan. It took all of us to take it down, but I think my leg is broken." Harry says as he tried to stand up using the sink that was left.

Letting out a sigh, Minerva couldn't help but shake her head. Harry was just like his father in rushing in without a plan when it came to his friends, but could think of one on the fly though. Snape and Quirrell were behind her making sure that the troll was knocked out and placed binding spells to allow the aurors to take it out. Quirrell was scared as always but if one looked closely at his face, he was scowling at the troll and at Harry.

"You guys are lucky. Instead of punishing you severely I think being awarded 10 points apiece for you three saving a friend. I think Professors Flitwick and Quirrell will agree with you using spells to bring down the troll another 5 points apiece. Oh and Mr. Potter get to the Hospital Wing to see about your leg." McGonagall says while Snape just does his billowing cape sweep and Quirrell nervously agrees.

All four Gryffindors breathe a sigh of relief and walk toward the hospital wing. As they entered Madame Pomfrey was upset at seeing Gryffindors visiting her, but even more so when it was due to a troll attack. She told Harry to sit on the bed and hold still. A loud snap was heard as Harry's leg was set back into place.

Harry screamed in pain, but it was soon gone as Pomfrey made him drink a potion to nullify the pain. She grabbed some bandages and wrapped his leg, telling him to stay off it for the next few days. Harry was about to argue but glares from the girls and Madame Pomfrey soon made him stay in the bed and stay off his feet. The girls left, but not before Alicia hugged him real tight and kissed his cheek goodbye.

Harry rubbed his cheek as Alicia left him and smiled. His hand was smacked and a glass was placed in it. The drink was a purple color and smelled dull and old. He looked at Pomfrey who told him it was a sleeping potion. Plugging his nose and downing the glass in one shot, Harry shuddered as he finished it. As he handed the glass back, Harry took off his glasses and immediately fell asleep.

 **A/N: So folks that's chapter 3. It was over 3 months of work and I had to fix it numerous times. If you guys spot anything let me know. The person who normally beta reads for me, decided to go to Europe for the summer and decided to leave me high and dry. The chapter was meant to do something different that most people don't try. I had Alicia fill in the role of Hermione, the scene in the Great Hall is based on the movie scene and I wanted to get away from the overused goblins help Harry identify the horcrux in his head. The portrait will be a role in the story as will Helena, she will act like Nearly Headless Nick does in the books as well as the games. That's a bunch guys for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this...oh right. You guys were very vocal about this remaining the way it was for pairings and it will stay the same, no other girls will be added, but hopefully there will some cat fights. All right so chapter four is already being worked on. It will be quidditch match and meeting Fluffy, if I remember they met Fluffy earlier, but I want to make it so that Neville found Fluffy with Hermione and Ron instead of Harry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. It has been a crazy year hasn't it? I mean Donald Trump wins the US Presidency, the Chicago Cubs win the World Series ending a 108 year streak of not winning the World Series, and all of the good actors and musicians we have lost this year. We lost Alan Rickman, David Bowie, Prince, and Kenny Baker aka R2-D2. So far the year hasn't been nice to us or even me, I stopped writing shortly after the last update due to the face I had Bell's Palsy, for those who don't know what that is I will tell you. It is a virus that paralyzes your face nerve, so basically it makes it look like you had a stroke. For some good news now though, I'm one hundred percent better and bringing you a new chapter. I changed it a little bit though, instead of the meeting of Fluffy, I just made it one where Harry remembers his grandfather before quidditch season begins. Thank you all who commented on me putting in the wrong names last chapter, I will upload the corrected version along with this chapter. Before I forget, I would like to say Happy Thanksgiving to all of you and I hope that your family gatherings were filled with love and joy. Thanks a lot folks, enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 4: Quidditch Match 1 and Family

A week had passed since the troll incident. People were still wondering how it was let in, but most forgot about it because it was time for quidditch season to begin at Hogwarts. Most were excited to see how Harry would do in his first ever match, most were betting on him winning while about 95% of Slytherin house were betting that he would fall off his broom and lose the match.

After Harry had left Madame Pomfrey's care, he began thinking of what he saw Halloween. Snape had a bite on his leg, which made him wonder what had bitten him. He had put it off due to homework and worrying about his first quidditch match. Though due to overhearing Neville's conversation with Hermione, he had pieced it together.

Dumbledore had said that said that the third floor was off limits, but due to the crazy stairs a few people ended up on the third floor. Neville's conversation talked about a three headed dog, which meant it was a Cerberus and they were normally used for guarding things, at least that's what the books say. Taking the conversation and the bite on Snape's leg, led Harry to conclude one thing: Dumbledore was hiding something and that dog was guarding it but what is the question on his mind.

Pushing that away for now, Harry was interrupted from his homework when Hedwig was at the window pecking at it. Opening the window Harry petted Hedwig's head which she enjoyed, before sticking her leg out showing a letter tied to it. Untying the letter, Harry pulled two pieces of bacon from the treat bag he had in his trunk. Hedwig immediately flew towards the bed and snatched the bacon from him and ate them on top of the bed.

Opening the letter Harry was surprised that it was from his grandmother. He had met his grandparents once, but due to Charlus having dragon pox, it wasn't safe for a young child to be there with them so they weren't allowed to care for him. Harry had met them when he was six years old and Charlus was in the last stages of dying from the dragon pox. While it was a horrible disease it was slowed down enough by Nicholas Flamel who had created a way to allow the person to fight it and give them a life back, but it couldn't cure it fully. Getting out of his thoughts Harry read the letter fully to see what was new with his grandmother.

" _Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well. I heard from Cassie that you are the new seeker for Gryffindor. You're becoming more like your father every day, but thank goodness that you have your mother's instincts about certain things. I know we haven't spoken since the funeral of your grandfather. It was hard on all of us, especially me. The man I loved for 60 years was gone and the only remaining family I have left is you, Sirius, Andromeda and Nymphadora. Bellatrix and Narcissa made their choices when they married those horrible men and became supporters of Voldemort. You better do good in school young man or else you will be in trouble with both me_

 _and your mother. I love you my grandson, I hope to see you soon. Please write to me._

 _Grandma Dorea."_

Harry finished the letter and was surprised that it had been so long since they had actually talked. It was still hard to realize that his grandfather died just a few years back. He knew that his grandfather wa a good man and a man who always felt that the supposed leader of light was too lenient on people.

Charlus had fought against the old bastard many times, even when Harry's father was alive, he was at odds against the old coot. He had asked why Dumbledore was so keen on keeping someone alive and giving them a second chance, when they sorry bastards would probably sacrifice their own mother to save their own skin. Charlus had told the 'leader of light' that you do not forgive someone who nearly killed you, attempted to kill your family or had raped someone, and finally known that they had killed, used an unforgivable, and swore complete loyalty to gain the dark mark. You put someone like that down and you make sure that everyone of the followers of Voldemort know that you side with him, you die.

Harry broke out of his thoughts and began to write a letter back to her. He didn't go into to much detail, but just summarized what was going on. He wrote that he was one of the top students, he kept his nose clean, and helped out his friends. Deciding to write her about the troll would be a bad idea, but if he did it now, it wouldn't be as bad as when his mom found out. Finishing the letter, Harry sent Hedwig out to take the letter to his grandmother, who nipped his fingers and flew off huffing as she did so.

Grabbing his bag, Harry rushed down the stairs to go to the quidditch pitch to get ready for practice since it was only 5 days until the first quidditch match. Oliver had gone ahead and reserved the field from 3-6 every night, which pissed off all of the team. Each of them had their own plans that they wanted to do: the twins wanted to plan new pranks on Ron due to him being an ass and telling lies about how he was brave when Neville and Hermione were scared of the troll, Katie wanted to catch up on her homework and reading the gossip mags that her mom sent her, Alicia just wanted to slink into her bed and sleep for the whole week, and Angelina was planning on teaching Harry how to kiss a girl.

Killing time after quidditch was hard for everyone, especially Oliver. They had been training so much, their bodies were sore and very tired. Knowing that they needed to relax, Oliver had gotten permission to have the whole team relax in the Prefect's Bathroom. McGonagall had told everyone that they must wear swim wear or else, she would make sure that the bath was sectioned off into men and women's sides. No one wanted to argue with the Transfiguration professor, they just nodded their head and headed off to the bath.

When the team arrived in the bath, they were amazed at what they were seeing. The bath was big, big as some of the public swimming pools. There were more soaps and shampoos than there were people. The large stained glass window was of a mermaid relaxing on the rocks singing, as with everything in Hogwarts, was magical and stared at the team. When the mermaid saw that she was being watched, she turned away and entered the water.

McGonagall had told the team to wear conservative swim wear, meaning the girls should not wear bikinis nor the guys wearing speedos. She didn't want to explain why there was blood or something else in the bath. The twins joked that they knew that if anyone was going to be getting dirty in the bath, it was going to be Harry. A quick stinging hex shut the two up courtesy of Angelina.

Once the team had dressed in their bathing suits, they quickly settled into the water and felt their worries just go away. Their aches and pains were being healed by the hot water and it felt good to just sit and relax for once. Harry was smothered by Angelia who had put her arm around him and brought him close to her body. Alicia and Katie snickered at how Harry looked at the moment, but a sharp glare from Harry stopped them.

Before anyone could get really relaxed, the twins decided to push the soaps and the whole bath was soon covered in bubbles. Everyone was covered by the bubbles and were shouting at each other trying to find the others. Katie and Alicia started to worry when Harry and Angelina didn't answer. Soon the two were upset at Angelina when they saw where she disappeared off to. She and Harry were making out, well Angelina was making out while Harry was trying to push her away as soon as they were spotted.

Angelina looked confused at why Harry did that, until she saw the shocked faces on the others. A grin soon appeared on her face, which scared Harry as he saw it.

"What? Can't a girl bribe her seeker to do well in the quidditch match? I mean it wasn't like I was trying to fuck him. I was showing Harry what he would get if we won the match. Plus I might have promised him that if he did catch the snitch, Katie and Alicia would kiss him as well." Angelina said causing Oliver, Fred, and George's brains to overload on what Harry would get and caused them to faint.

For Katie and Alicia, their minds went into overdrive when Angelina said that. They both began to see different scenarios in the showers. Katie saw her and harry having sex in the shower while Angelina and Alicia were making out. Alicia on the other hand, her mind went a little dirtier, she saw herself and Harry screwing each others like rabbits in heat, while she and Harry were screwing each other, Katie was fingering Angelina's pussy while she was fucking her ass with a dildo.

By the time the three knocked out boys woke up, they would find penises drawn on their faces with magic marker. After screaming in shock and scrubbing their faces like crazy trying to get the marker off, the three never saw the camera flash go off. Sadly though, the excess scrubbing would not help them, the marker was made to last for 3 days. The only way to hide the dicks drawn on their faces, would be to have Professor Flitwick put a charm on them that would allow them to hide their shame.

The twins while they were upset at what happened, they had to bow down to the four of them. They were now the new prank masters, but vowed to take their places as the best pranksters in Hogwarts. Harry just laughed and said they could keep their silly titles, but wouldn't mind helping them pull pranks. Angelina slapped Harry in the back of his head, making everyone laugh at his pain.

The morning of the quidditch match, everyone was excited. People were running about everywhere trying to figure out where they would sit in the stands. The Gryffindor team was super excited as it was their first match, but they get to see if their practicing would help them out. Most of Slytherin House was grinning like crazy because they knew that with the newbie in Potter, there was no way he could beat the their seeker who had 4 years of experience at playing seeker. For one Harry Potter though, it was the worst day of his life at the moment.

All morning Harry's stomach was in knots and he was sweating up a storm. He was very nervous, he was going to have to play in front of hundred of people as well as his own family. Soon, Harry was pacing the common room and was going to wear himself out, until Katie grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down Harry. It may be your first match, but it's not going to be your last. I remember that in my first match I was hit with a bludger in the stomach. I still played even though, the fall off my broom had broken two ribs. Anyway what I'm saying is just calm down and relax." Katie says trying to calm Harry down after her story made him pale.

The two went down the stairs to the Great Hall, where they saw the Slytherins making choking sounds at Harry, while most of the others were offering praises and good wishes. McGonagall was smiling as she kept reading her paper slip in front of her. Each of the professors had made bets on who would win today's match and so far a lot of them had placed bets on Slytherin due to their experience. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and even Trelawney had bets on Gryffindor winning.

Most of Gryffindor were offering support to Harry hoping that he would get out of his funk on trying to do better. A few days before Harry was dragged by Neville who showed Harry the one thing that made Harry happy, yet sad at the same time. Harry's father James, had won the quidditch cup for Gryffindor in 1996. Next to that, it said Minerva McGonagall as quidditch captain 1966. Seeing that his family were excellent quidditch players made him feel even worse. Seeing as how he had to at least make sure that he could hold his own and prove to everyone that he was just as good as the rest of his family.

By the time the afternoon rolled around for the match to begin, Harry had to be forcefully dragged to quidditch pitch. He went into a small shock when he heard that his mom had created a shirt that said 'My son is the new Gryffindor seeker' making him embarrassed as he could be until he saw both McGonagall and his grandmother hold up a sign that said 'Potter = Victory!' He wanted to cry right then and there, but Angelina cheered him up. She pointed out the one sign that was even worse than his, it said 'Go Fred and George! Beat those snakes!' which was held up by Percy and Ron. Harry laughed at what it said, everyone looked at him funny until he told them that it meant that the twins were going to play with themselves throughout the game.

When the twins heard that, they went pale as a sheet, vowing to beat Ron and Percy with bludgers after the match. Everyone laughed as the two were upset at their brothers. Before they could lose themselves to the joke, Oliver interrupted them all.

"Okay guys, we have trained long nights and even harder training regiments this year. Now we get to put it into action. This year men.." Oliver said before Angelina interrupted him.

"And women" Angelina said throwing Oliver off for a second.

"Yes, and women. We have been training harder than anyone has this year, so now we whether we win or lose, we will show them what we are made of. Here's the plan: Angie, Katie, and Alicia when you get the quaffle hold on to the damn thing and when you see that asshole on the other side you throw it. Fred and George, I want you to keep the bludgers off them and Harry. If you can you two, smack Flint in the face, it will make him prettier than he already is. Now Harry, you're job is to find that damn snitch. Keep an eye out all time and whatever you do, try and not get your ass knocked off the broom. Now let's go out there and kick that those slimy bastards' asses." Oliver said making the team roar in cheers.

(Quidditch stands- Announcer's booth)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first quidditch match of the year. We have a good match for you today folks, it is Gryffindor vs Slytherin!" Lee Jordan said making everyone cheer for the start of the match.

"Here comes the two teams now. Flying for Slytherin is Flint, Pucey, Peters, Rogers, Davidson, Bletchley and Higgs." Lee said with an unenthusiastic voice by was able to hide it. Then his voice changed to excited as Gryffindor flew in. "Flying for Gryffindor is WOOD, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, JOHNSON, SPINNET, BELL, AND POTTER!"

As Lee said the Gryffindor team's players the stands exploded. On the Gryffindor side everyone was cheering so loud that it drowned out the boos from the Slytherin side. Hufflepuff was cheering loudly because they didn't care who won, while Ravenclaws were studying the teams for weak spots.

Madame Hooch was wearing her normal robes that she always wore, but she had on a patch on the back that said official. She was going to be the referee and the one who took control of the game. Everyone had to follow her rules, if they didn't then they were penalized or removed from the game. In her arms was the quidditch box which contained the quaffle, the golden snitch, and the two bludgers.

"All right, I want a nice clean game from all of you. You will obey my commands and will follow the rules of the sport. If you do not comply I will remove you from the game or you will not fly in the next match. Do you all understand?" Hooch says making everyone on the field nod their heads.

Madame Hooch kick the box and out came bludgers and the snitch. The snitch flew around Harry and Higgs.

As Hooch grabbed the quaffle and was about to throw it up, Lee was telling everyone in the stands about the rules of the game real fast. Hooch held the ball for a few seconds, causing a lot of tension to begin in the stands. Before anyone could blink, the quaffle was released.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins!" Lee shouted in an excited voice making everyone cheer.

Hooch threw the quaffle straight up and before anyone could react, Angelina flew towards the quaffle and began flying towards the hoops. The others broke out of their stupor and flew after her. The two Slytherin beaters tried to hit her with the bludgers, but missed and hit their own team. Angelina was on a breakaway to the goal, until Flint was right next to her and kicked her. Angelina lost control and tossed the quaffle to Katie, who managed to score before she was hit with a bludger.

"Johnson passes the quaffle to Bell. Oh that's bullshit, Flint just kicked Johnson! Wait a second, Bell has a clear shot and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Jordan said making the crowd cheer for the Gryffindor team.

As the Gryffindor team cheered for their goal, Hooch was warning the Slytherin team that they were on thin ice. Harry cheered as he saw the goal, but never lost sight of looking for the snitch. The Slytherin seeker was also looking, but was waiting for Harry to make a move before going after him.

Flint had taken possession of the quaffle and was on a breakaway, he threw the quaffle and before anyone could blink, Oliver blocked the quaffle. Flint growled at Oliver for blocking his shot, while Oliver just shrugged. Alicia took possession of the quaffle, but was soon surrounded by Higgs and Rogers who forced her to crash, as she did Hooch called a foul on the two.

" 'whistle' Davidson, Rogers that's the last warning for you two. Next time you do something like that you two are out of the game. Gryffindor gets a free shot at the posts." Hooch said.

The people in the stands started booing at Hooch's call, while some cheered. Alicia was given the chance to make the shot, which she made giving Gryffindor a 20-0 lead. Once again the crowd roared as she scored. Minerva was proud that her team was able to keep their teamwork up.

After 20 minutes of play, the score was 60-40 with Gryffindor leading. The Slytherin team was down one player as Flint took the beater bat from Pucey and smacked a bludger into Oliver while the quaffle was not in the area or in play. Hooch told Flint that she had enough of his antics and threw him out of the game and banned him from the next Slytherin game. Almost all of Slytherin house booed when Hooch did while some of the more impassive ones were ready to head inside as the cold was starting to affect them.

Harry kept scanning around the field and then he saw it, the snitch was behind Oliver. He started flying towards the snitch, with Higgs right behind him. As Harry was about to reach it, the broom started to go out of control. Everyone gasped as this happened, while people began to worry about Harry falling off.

Neville and Hermione were looking through binoculars when they saw something in the professor's area. They each saw a professor muttering a curse or jinx.

"Snape/Quirrell is jinxing the broom!" Neville and Hermione said at the same time.

"Neville you're wrong Snape's jinxing the broom I saw him. He doesn't like Harry and he is head of Slytherin House." Hermione said with a know it all air to her words.

"Hermione, I saw Quirrel muttering as well. He could be casting a curse or a counter curse as well. It doesn't matter who is right, we must break the concentration of both. It's the only way to be sure." Neville says trying to make Hermione see the light.

Hermione would eventually agree with Neville and the two set off to stop Snape and Quirrel. Ron would take the binoculars and would keep an eye on both Harry and at Snape as he hated the man. When the two reached underneath the stands where the professors were, Hermione lit Snape's robe on fire. Soon the crowd in the area went crazy trying to put Snape out and knocked Quirrel over breaking his concentration and ended his curse along with Snape who flipped his hair after stopping and looking back at the field to see if Harry was okay.

Harry's grip began faltering, but then something happened. He felt whatever was causing the broom to go crazy ended and he was able to get on the broom. Flying as fast as he could toward the snitch, he soon caught up to Higgs. The two battle back and forth trying to get the other to crash or go away.

The snitch dove toward the ground and Higgs not willing to go after it pulled up and left the area. Harry went after the snitch and managed to pull up at the last second. The snitch was to far to reach with his hand and Harry knew he couldn't catch it in time, he went for a risky move. Harry stood up and slowly walked on the broom, slowly inching his way toward the handle, he was about to catch it when the broom flipped.

Harry went flying into the sandpit, underneath the quidditch posts. The snitch was gone, but Harry landed face first into the pit. He dusted himself off, but soon felt sick to his stomach and started going through the motions of puking.

Hagrid who had taken the binoculars from Ron began watching the what was going on with Harry. He then summed up what everyone was thinking at the time.

"He looks like he's gonna be sick." Hagrid said making a few of the more squeamish Gryffindors go green after hearing that.

Harry then spits up something, but it wasn't vomit. He had swallowed the golden snitch itself. Harry couldn't believe it, he grabbed the snitch and held it high for everyone to see. As he did the crowd cheered as the game was over and Gryffindor won the match.

"Gryffindor wins!" Hooch said right before the entire Gryffindor section roared with cheers.

"Harry Potter caught the golden snitch for 150 points. Gryffindor wins the match 210-40." Lee said making those who wanted to get out of the cold happy.

Flint who had seen the final play of the game as he was allowed to watch from the stands was upset at the call.

"He didn't catch the snitch he swallowed the damn thing!" Flint said, but it fell on deaf ears due to the crowd.

The entire Gryffindor team cheered as Harry had managed to get them to win the first game of the season. They left in high spirits toward the locker room, where before anyone could say a word Angelina captured Harry in a kiss.

The two were like that for a few minutes, until Oliver cleared his throat. Harry and Angelina broke apart with nothing but a strand of saliva connecting them. Angelina winked at Harry before heading toward her locker to go grab a shower.

Harry feeling wobbly from the kiss sat down on the bench, while everyone else was stunned at what they just saw. Angelina really did what she meant, which meant that Katie and Alicia would kiss him as well. Fred and George's minds rebooted up right away and started patting Harry on his shoulders telling him what a good job he did on taming Angelina. Oliver just wished him luck on his new found relationship and prayed that he could handle three women. Katie just blushed and rushed toward the shower while Alicia just stood there in her underwear winking at him, before Katie grabbed her.

Harry was lucky that the locker room was charmed to create whatever the person needed in there, because if not he would have knocked himself out as he fell onto the newly created bench. While Harry was getting used to the teasing, he was still unsure of himself as the pamphlet that he had only talked about how from ages 11-15 most wizards and witches begin going through puberty. Shaking the images of a naked Angelina scrubbing Katie and Alicia, Harry took a cold shower hoping to both get the images out of his head and to stop his current erection.

When Harry was finally out of the shower, he noticed that the girls were still in there as well. Harry knew better than to bother them, so he grabbed his stuff and headed up toward the castle. As he started up the path, he was surprised by a hug from his mother.

"Oh Harry, you looked so amazing on your broom. You truly take after your father in that aspect and not like your mother who couldn't fly a broom to save her life. Although you're lucky mister that I don't beat you silly for that stupid attempt at catching the snitch by standing on your broom's handle." Cassie said smacking Harry upside his head.

Harry just laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head where he was hit. As he was Dorea and McGonagall were arriving from the stands while they did, they counted the money they had won. People should learn to never bet against Harry as he will prove them wrong as it was with all Potter men.

Dorea hugged her grandson while McGonagall stashed their winnings away. Dorea was glad that her grandson had managed to win, but he was like his father in the stupid death defying moments while flying. As the two caught up, Cassie talked to her daughter and her friends who giggled at something. Before Dorea and Cassie left, they told the group that they would be waiting for them at home when they come back for the holidays.

(Sinistra's Office)

As Sinistra finished explaining the game to the painting that she argued with most days, the person in the painting couldn't believe what happened. Most of magical paintings only offer advice or become grouchy for dying. The painting with Sinistra was of a young woman, she wore a green sweater and while moving her read hair out of her face. The lady in question was none other than Lily Potter, Sinistra was still curious as why Lily had a painting in her office of all places.

"So Harry managed the catch the snitch, after a death defying stunt? He really takes after James in that regard. I would never do anything like that, but then again I wouldn't do anything that has to be done with a broom at all. So Aurora tell me about the girls Harry hangs around with?" Lily asks while sitting in her chair while the owl in her painting hooted.

"Their names are Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. As I told you, Harry was adopted by your friend Cassie and she took him in. Harry met the other two because of Angelina and the rest is history. From what I have seen, they could be more than good friends." Aurora said while Lily just looked deep in thought, well deep for a painting.

"Aurora when you have a chance, I want you to bring Harry to meet me. I think it's time he and I talked or so I can at least see him once more." Lily said with determination in her voice while Aurora just nodded.

 **A/N: Well that's the end of another chapter. I hope you guys liked it, it went really slow writing this one. I had to read the rules of quidditch and try and see how both the movie and JK Rowling wrote the scene to figure out what I had to do. I hope you guys liked it, if not I will try to make the next one even better. Well guys, tomorrow or today depending on where you are, Black Friday is officially upon us. I saved my money all year and I'm going to go and fight the crowds for a PlayStation 4 or Xbox One. I hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving or whatever you celebrate and I hope that the rest of your year goes good. If you can send some good luck I'm going to need it as I have to do a presentation in front of teachers for a class and I do not like talking in front of crowds. Anyway guys, I'll see you next time and keep your eyes out, I have another story I'm working on with my best friend and it is another Harry Potter story, but this time its a little different than most as usual. "Live long and prosper" (Leonard Nimoy as Spock in Star Trek, do not own)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update took so long. A hell of a lot has happened since last time. My best friend's mom died and they were contemplating suicide. It took awhile, but they're doing better though the pain is still there. So a few of you have been asking questions on ideas for the story, while originally I contemplated a harem in this story I personally feel that the three is the best to keep it at. The only thing that I could think of without doing crazy ideas were mistresses, which a lot of people do. Now like I said, I want to keep as the three, but with mistresses only three girls with the other three would be allowed. Some of you have asked what Neville will be with, I honestly don't know. It will either be Neville/Hermione or Neville/Luna. Also recently I sort of rushed the last part and writing at 3 in the morning is stressful enough as is, but when you're in a hospital writing while waiting on info about your father and how he is doing after is stroke is stressful. So once again, sorry for being so late I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Christmas, Red Stones, and Pushy Mothers

It was barely a day old before the British wizarding news blew up with the story of Harry's amazing flying ability at Hogwarts. Not only that, but the stories also told how the whole Gryffindor quidditch team was amazing in their first match. Rumors were that Oliver was being looked at by three professional teams, while another was that the whole team should be allowed to play in the under 17 teams for their amazing performance.

Harry was really excited because he could leave soon for the holidays and he desperately wanted to leave Hogwarts. He was slowly going insane with the amount of homework that was assigned for Christmas break, but with that and Ron's snoring he was going to break something soon if he didn't get away. Not only that, but something about the current situation at Hogwarts gave Harry the heebie jeebies.

While all this was going on, Sinistra and Lily were making plans on how to get Harry to find out that his mother had a portrait, but not only that she wanted to know about his current love life. Lily never wanted Harry to have a bad girlfriend, but she didn't want to be related to a girl who was a gold digging whore. Some days she cursed Dumbledore and his fidelus charm bullshit.

Sinistra had a plan to shrink Lily's portrait and mail it to Harry, but it was instantly shot down by Lily who said that she wasn't something you just gift. Sinistra said that Lily was a portrait and all she had to do was write a letter saying she was left this by Harry's mother and though he would like it. If Lily was real, she would have given a death glare to Sinistra and murdered her three times by now.

(Christmas Day - 2 weeks later)

It was finally Christmas. After spending an extra week at Hogwarts, but without Ron's snoring was a godsend. Harry was able to sleep, plus it helped when Cassie told Harry to research silencing charms for the bed. While silencing charms are normally fifth year material, there were low level silencing charms that a first year could learn. Once Harry was done learning it and able to use it with no problem, the rest of the first years boys offered everything from money to letting Harry have their first born child named after him, if he helped them.

While Harry had his own problems, Angelina was facing her own problems. She wanted to tell Harry how she felt, but lately her feelings were spiraling out of control. Every time she went to tell Harry how she felt, she clammed up and couldn't say a word. Alicia and Katie tried to help, but they were in the same boat. None of them could say anything to Harry, it was weird because they were older, but yet asking him was like a nightmare to them.

Angelina shook her head as she finished drying her hair. She got dressed and went downstairs and saw Harry and her mother waiting at the table drinking morning tea. Cassie just smiled at her daughter before grabbing the pot off the stove and poured some tea for Angelina.

"Good morning Angie." Harry said brightly, while Angelina just nodded at his words.

"Good morning to you as well Harry. Merry Christmas." Angelina said right before their house elf, Flopsy handed them their stockings.

Cassie laughed at once again the little house elf managed to scare her children once more. Flopsy was a recent addition to the family, Dorea gave Cassie him because he didn't feel like he was important to Dorea anymore. Her children soon calmed down and began to open their presents.

Angelina opened one of hers first, it was a present from Katie. She had gotten Angelina a book that was titled '100 Ways to Kiss Your Wizard', which made her blush. Following that was Harry who also opened one from Katie, but his was a book on female quidditch players in the wizarding world version of Playboy. When Cassie saw the book, she laughed her ass off as James had received that at school from his dad during breakfast one morning.

Harry opened his second present which was from Alicia. Her present was more unique as it was pictures of the group from school, but also pictures before they went to Hogwarts as well. Looking through the book, Harry saw a few pictures that made him smile, but one page was Alicia and Katie in bikinis and Harry closed the book right away.

Angelina who knew what the book had, was upset that they hadn't waited on the book. She wanted them to hold off on it and give it to him as a birthday present. Grabbing her present from Alicia, Angelina blushed as she opened it. Alicia had gotten her a photo book, this one was on quidditch players, well male players and it was nothing but nude pictures of them with Harry's face on them. Cassie laughed even harder at the face her daughter made when she lit up like a lightbulb from blushing so hard.

Cassie had laughed so hard, that she began crying. Wiping the tears away, she opened the present that her kids had gotten her. Harry's present to her was a new cookbook which she was ecstatic about due to the fact that it was a muggle-born witch who had written it so it was normal wizarding dishes and mundane/muggle dishes. The present from Angelina was just as important to her: it was a set of new cookware as it was the ones that were used in the cookbook. Cassie had even received a present from Dorea, it was a blanket with the Potter family crest meaning that Dorea saw her as an honorary Potter.

When Harry opened his next present, it was different. It was wrapped in plain paper with string on it. A simple card that read 'This was your father's, he left in my possession. Use it well.', making Harry wonder what it was he opened it up. In the package was cloak of some kind, on it were stars and moon. The color was dark, but not black though, it was more like a gray that disappearing and reappearing. Putting it on, Harry's body disappeared and only his head was left.

Cassie and Angelina watched as Harry put on the cloak, what they saw next shocked them. Harry lost his body, he was just a floating head in the air. Angelina knew that if Fred or George heard that Harry had this, they would take it to perform pranks like crazy. Cassie on the other hand knew what it was.

"Well, it looks like you Harry are going to continue your father's legacy after all. That's his invisibility cloak that his father, your grandfather, had gifted to him. I thought it lost after his death, but seeing it now only raises questions. I know it wasn't returned to your grandmother as she probably would have told you about it nor was it returned to Minerva as she was his godmother and if Albus was the one to find your parents dead that night, she would have taken it. Something here stinks about this Harry, let's let your grandmother look at this she might be able to find something if there is anything wrong with it." Cassie said while Harry just looked sad at losing the invisibility cloak.

After all was said and done with the opening of presents it stood at Cassie having the most presents, 17 in total, followed by Harry with 14 and Angelina with 13, but Angelina had one that was a double present so it made it even with Harry. As they were picking up the paper from the presents, Hedwig swooped in with a parcel and dropped it in Harry's lap before landing on Angelina's shoulders. Harry opened it up and was kinda dumbfounded at what he saw.

The present was a shrunk down portrait, well more like an empty portrait. Cassie who knew how to reverse the charm did so. The portrait grew to full size and it showed a scene of a chair with an owl. Soon a woman walked into it, a redheaded woman which made Cassie smirk as she knew who it was.

"Well I'll be damned. If it ain't Lily Potter as a portrait. I always knew that you were a worrywort, but to create pictures of yourself to make sure that you're always with Harry is a little excessive. Though I thought you would have created one to hang at Hogwarts to watch over him as you were always very pushy and clingy to some people." Cassie said teasing the portrait, who just glared at her.

" Ha ha. You and Aurora have the same humor. I have two portraits jerk, one at Hogwarts and the other at Potter manor. This is Harry's personal portrait that he can use in case he needs some motherly advice." Lily said acting like it was normal for a kid to keep a magical portrait of their dead mother.

Meanwhile while the two mothers were arguing Harry and Angelina were quietly sneaking out of the room. As they were about to escape, they were grabbed by Flopsy who returned them to their seats. Lily and Cassie stopped arguing over things like how Harry was doing in school to what they should eat for dinner.

Lily soon turned her attention toward Angelina, who shifted uncomfortably under the dead woman's gaze. It soon became awkward as Lily made notes and made noises like 'hmm' and 'hah'. When Lily finally spoke it scared everyone, no one more than Angelina.

"Okay, you can date my son. Now I want lots of grandbabies, so you must be willing to give me at least a dozen or more." Lily said while everyone in the room froze.

Lily Potter had just given Angelina permission for her to marry Harry as long as she gave her dead mother-in-law a dozen grandbabies. Everyone's mind had shut down at that moment while Lily was off in la la land. Harry fainted from the words his mother had said. Cassie was giggling with glee as she heard those words, but Angelina had it worst. She had began to envision what life would be like and she was afraid of that life, not because she didn't want it. Oh no she was more worried about having kids like Fred and George who would then pass it on to the others and her whole family would be pranksters.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, but I don't really want a dozen kids though. I was thinking more along the lines of two or three. Plus the rumor around Harry is that he has ties to the head of the Black family so he will have to take a second wife. Then there's talk from some of the older students that you and Harry's father put him into marriage contracts so he is engaged to two other women as well, not counting the fact that due to him being a national hero most of the country wants Harry to have over six wives. Though I know for a fact he would be happy with just the three of us who he currently has a crush on." Angelina says firmly to Lily who was surprised at her attitude.

After saying her what was on her mind, Angelina nervously bit her fingernails off. It seemed like an eternity until Lily began laughing. Everyone thought she had gone crazy but when she stopped and began to explain things no one spoke. Lily wanted to see if Angelina would stand up for Harry or would she be a pacifist and let her future mother-in-law push her around.

Lily reveals that due to her and James being dead, Harry is technically the new Lord Potter and as such he is required to go to Gringotts on his twelfth birthday to claim his heir ring, he can also ask to see if there were any outstanding documents that his father left him to finish or carry out when he is made Lord Potter, but some he could do as heir if they are alliance contracts which were not finalized.

Clapping her hands to break everyone's attention away from Lily, Cassie told her children to finish opening presents before worrying about summer. Lily being the lady she was stuck her tongue out at her, before Cassie threw a blanket over her. Angelina decided that she wasn't going to argue with her mother and opened up a present from Fred and George. Ripping the paper off the box, Angelina was shocked what was inside: the twins actually made food or at least helped prepare it. Apparently since the twins were very good for the first half of school made cookies that the twins always brought near the end of the school year. Harry opened up his present from the twins and found a book on pranking which was immediately taken from him by Angelina who threw it in the fireplace.

By the end of the morning, all the presents were opened and now the family of three with one painting were sitting down, talking, and preparing to eat Christmas dinner. Cassie had floo messaged Minerva and Dorea but the two were busy dealing with some dumb party with the minister of magic and his cronies. Lily was barking orders out of what to cook for dinner but she was later placed in another room where she would remain until she calmed down. Harry and Angelina took their presents and placed them in their rooms. Dinner would be the best time for the family as they managed to relax and enjoy talking about things other than school.

As everyone went to bed, Cassie smiled as she saw her two children sleeping in front of the fire. It was times like this she wished that the two of them could remain children forever. Sighing, Cassie moved the two kids to the couch and placed a blanket on them as they slept peacefully through the night. It was times like this that made Cassie happy, as the two could just be children and not worrying about school or grades.

(Valentine's Day)

School had returned back to normal after Christmas, though some things were still the same. Oliver pushed the Gryffindor quidditch team hard in training as usual, though the training did help them prevail in their game against Hufflepuff. So far in the running for the quidditch cup was Gryffindor by ten points, Ravenclaw was behind them then Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin in last place. McGonagall was so happy to finally be in the lead for the quidditch cup as the Gryffindor team hadn't won the trophy in 20 years.

Angelina had finally worked up enough courage to ask Harry to come with her to Hogsmeade for the weekend, so that way she wouldn't be hit on boys looking for Valentine's Day dates. Since Harry was young, he could only go if he had parent permission or was asked to go with an older student. Alicia and Katie were telling Angelina to make out with Harry all the way there to mark him as hers, but then again they were also telling her to make Harry eat her out as a way of marking her territory. Angelina immediately stunned the two of them and drew on their faces, the drawings were things from squiggly lines to a penis on their faces.

The carriage ride down to Hogsmeade was pleasant as the two talked about things other than school. Harry asked Angelina who she thought might make it to the Quidditch World Cup in a few years, who immediately answered with Puddlemere. Harry said that he thought Ireland had a shot, if they could work together as a team. Angelina then asked Harry what he thought of his mother's portrait from Christmas as she never asked him about it. Harry said he didn't mind the portrait, but he hoped that his mom really wasn't like that when she was alive, because she is really pushy as a portrait.

When the carriage reached Hogsmeade, the two went toward the local tea shop instead of the normal places as they knew it would be crowded. The two were seated rather quickly as the place wasn't crowded though there was a decent amount of people. Since it was Valentine's Day, the shop gave them free complimentary candy. The candy was chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, licorice wands, and even blood pops.

The two sat there in silence for a little bit, unsure and uneasy of what to do. Harry being the kid he was opened up a chocolate frog and handed it to Angelina who graciously accepted it before eating it. Setting the card from the package aside, Harry grabbed another chocolate frog for himself before eating it. The two chuckled as the chocolate left mears on their face, before they wiped it off of their face.

After sitting there and eating sweets for ten minutes, their order of tea and sandwiches finally arrived. They ate them while joking about the fact that people were trying to get a date for a single day than trying to hold on and find someone for that they really like and care for. Angelina really enjoyed the time she had with Harry, but her feelings were starting to well up in her and she had to tell him soon. Finishing their lunch, Harry gathered up the chocolate frog cards and the candy to eat on the trip back as the carriages are really slow, but were a lot better than walking. As the two settled into the carriage, Angelina took the time tell Harry how she felt.

"Harry, I've been having these feelings that have been bothering me for a while now. Listen, before you say anything just please listen to me. 'Deep breath.' We may have grown up together as siblings, but we're not siblings so it wouldn't be looked down upon. I thought maybe it was me feeling like an older sister trying to protect you from other girls, but it has just gotten stronger as time has passed. I know that Katie and Alicia are having schoolgirl crushes on you, though the feelings might get stronger. Now while I'm up to sharing with them, I don't want you to have as many girls as some people probably want you to have a harem of twenty girls or more. No I think that you deserve only the three of us with maybe 2-3 mistresses as you will need to make sure that your family line stays strong Harry." Angelina said while blushing at Harry whose jaw had literally dropped and couldn't believe what she said.

"Angie, I've been having these feelings about you as well. I see you and my heart skips a beat, I asked mom, my mom, and she said that's how you know you're in love. While I wouldn't exactly call it love, I do believe that it is a mutual attraction we have with each other. I do care for you Angie, but I agree with you though. I'll give Alicia and Katie a shot to join us, but I don't want a big family. I want a family where we all love each other and can grow old together. I'll only agree with what you say, not what the others want of me." Harry said to Angelina who was glad that Harry would give Alicia and Katie a chance.

Angelina being the bolder of the two, moved in closer before pressing her lips to Harry's. Harry was surprised at first but soon closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Angelina then grabbed Harry and moved him down, where she was looking down on him before kissing him again. While Harry wasn't used to kissing yet, he knew that he would learn to get used to it. Angelina who wanted to make sure that all the girls knew that he wasn't taken, began to suck on Harry's neck. Harry who had to stifle a small laugh from Angelina's lips tickling him was shocked that she was doing something so bold right away. When she removed her lips from his neck, she grinned as she noticed the mark on his neck. She had left her mark on Harry and now he was hers and hers alone for now.

As Angelina was grinning, Harry was stunned that he actually like that. While he didn't want her to do anything like that in public, it did mean that he wanted her to do that again though. The two rode back to Hogwarts in the carriage holding each other's hand, while Angelina placed her head on Harry's shoulder content. She knew that Alicia and Katie would bug her with details but they would just have to get that later.

Harry began looking at the chocolate frog cards and the first one he had was Dumbledore. Reading the back Harry saw how people viewed him, but it was the last part that made him realize what was going on. A few days ago Harry overheard Neville talking to Hermione about some guy named Nicholas Flamel, and what was on Dumbledore's card? He and Flamel worked together with dragon's blood.

Shouting in joy as he finally found who Neville and Hermione had been trying to find for the past month. Angelina who was enjoying her new pillow, smacked harry on the head and told him to shut up. Harry told her that he finally found out who Neville was bugging everyone about, hearing this Angelina was glad as Hermione kept bugging all the older girls who the famous Nicholas Flamel was and now she could hold it over the girl.

Taking the card from Harry, Angelina smack her forehead as it was so simple. Almost everyone who collects chocolate frog cards know about Dumbledore's past with dragon's blood. Realizing her stupidity, Angelina smacked her forehead as she remembered that for potions they had to research the properties of unique ingredients. She went to talk to Harry when he began to talk to her in Katie's voice.

"Angie wake up. Wake up Angie, we're going to be late for class." Harry said as Angelina slowly started to fade from reality.

Blinking as she woke up, Angelina groaned as she realized everything that she did was a dream. Grabbing her pillow, she wrapped it around her head and groaned into the mattress. Katie who was tired of Angelina taking so long, grabbed her feet and pulled her off the bed. Angelina let out a small squeak as she hit the floor, before glaring at Katie. Alicia who left to brush her teeth, threw a towel at Angelina to make her go grab a shower.

Alicia and Katie giggled as Angelina went to grab her shower. They listened to her sleep and she began to moan Harry's name while she slept. While Angelina dreamt that she had marked Harry as her man, she drolled on her pillow and moaned his name like crazy. Alicia who was a leep when this was going on, went and grabbed Katie who giggled at her antics. When Angelina came back she asked her friends if they had solved who Hermione and Neville were looking for.

"Yes we did. We solved it on your date with Harry on Valentine's Day, well it was more like I was playing with dolls as you two were so scared you didn't talk or kiss at all. It was embarrassing, I mean you fainted when Harry went to kiss your cheek. Though that could have been the fact that Fred and George dosed the chocolate with sleeping drought though. If it wasn't t for them you wouldn't have eaten your chocolate frogs, kept the cards and have found Dumbledore's card and solved the mystery of the who the hell is Nicholas Flamel." Alicia said, while Angelina breathed a sigh of relief because she had hoped that part was real.

Alicia told them that she looked up Flamel and how he created the infamous Sorcerer's Stone or Philosopher's Stone. The other two blinked in confusion and waited for Alicia to continue who groaned at how those two were so dumb. She told them that it was a powerful object which created of eternal life and could create gold from from metals . Katie who remembered the break in at Gringotts wondered if that had to deal with the stone. Alicia just assumed that it had to be, but she then asked the question that they needed the answer for.

"Why is this stone here at school? You would think that Flamel himself could take care of the stone as he had before. I think this is a lure to draw someone out, someone who is working for the dumb lord." Alicia said mocking the infamous dark lord who really was an idiot with a stupid name meaning fear of death.

As Katie was about to say something, Hermione and Ron were arguing again. Katie and Alicia left to hear the argument, Alicia forgot that she was currently holding Angelina's panties she threw at her and Katie. Listening in on the conversation, everyone felt bad for Neville and Harry who were in the middle of the argument.

"If you would learn to do your homework ahead of time, you wouldn't have to worry about it being late Ronald. You know that Snape hates your work, but apparently all you can think of is playing your stupid chess matches or your quidditch team." Hermione said angrily while Rona fired back at her.

"Oh look at you professor's pet. You think that you know everything don't you? I wish you would shut up you filthy mudblood!" Ron said yelling at Hermione, while everyone in the room gasped.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face, while she may have been new to the wizarding world, she knew what that word meant. Hermione ran up the stairs to her bed, while everyone in the room glared at Ron. Ron grinned as he had finally told off Hermione, but it was short lived as Fred and George grabbed him and pinned him on the wall.

"You are a bloody idiot little brother. You just had to ruin your friendship with the only girl who was willing to talk to you. Now you will get all that you deserve." Fred said dangerously while his wand was pointed at Ron's face.

"Oh don't think just because you're our brother you will not be pranked. Now prepare to suffer our latest prank little brother." George said before releasing spiders on Ron's face.

Fred used a spell that made Ron see nothing but spiders everywhere, while George used another to shut Ron up. The two then lifted Ron up and pinned him face first to the wall. Grabbing the dartboard from the floor, they placed it on his ass and began throwing darts at the board. All of the darts missed and hit Ron in the ass, but since he couldn't make a sound no one heard his screams.

Angelina who had finished her shower saw the end of the show, before she looked at Alicia and what was in her hand. Her eyes widened before grabbing Alicia to grab her underwear and hoping that no one saw them. Fred and George looked over and saw the panties in Alicia's hand and got on their hands and knees before her.

"Dear Alicia"

"Sweet Alicia"

"Please, oh please"

"May we have those"

"That which is in your hand?" The twins said in their twin speak while Alicia had the decency to blush and head up the stairs to place them in the dirty laundry.

Fred and George began to laugh at Alicia's misfortune, until Angelina sent them a glare. The two immediately shut up and begin whistling a tune of innocence. Angelina huffed before grabbing her books and headed to her Ancient Runes class, while Katie had to go to Herbology. Alicia ran after Angelina while Fred and George were dragged by Percy out of the common room while Harry and Neville looked at one another before laughing like loons at what happened. Hermione who had been told by Parvati and Lavender what happened to Ron came down to see it for herself, but instead of enjoying the scene she threw a dart at Ron which hit him straight in the ass and not even close to the board.

Percy who had sent his twin brothers to class, canceled the spell on Ron. Ron groaned as he was let down, he groaned in pain as he rubbed his ass from where Hermione hit him with the dart. Percy just glared at Ron who shrunk under his look before grabbing his stuff and heading to class. Sometimes Percy really hated looking after Ron as his big mouth got him in trouble. Sighing, Percy told Harry and Neville to get a move on or else he would begin docking points for tardiness.

Later that night, Neville dragged Harry to Hagrid's hut to witness something amazing. Hagrid had gotten permission to show a group of students the birth of a baby dragon. Neville knew that Harry would want to see this as seeing a dragon being born outside of a dragon reserve were rare. In Hagrid's hut were the heads of the four houses, Dumbledore, and some of the students ranging from first years to seventh. Hagrid wore a leather apron along with pot holder gloves. The egg was in a pot where Hagrid had create an environment where it simulated a mother dragon's warmth. Hagrid heard the pot rattling and grabbed the egg which was very hot and almost dropped it due to the heat.

As Hagrid set the egg down, everyone waited with bated breath as they waited for it to hatch. Soon the egg began shaking and cracking, Hagrid had a happy look on his face as it did. Before anyone could say a word, a baby dragon hatched and everyone was looking at the baby with happiness. Hagrid wiped a tear from his eyes as he finally had a dragon, placing one of his fingers underneath the head he tickled it. The dragon made a small laughing sound, but it was really it coughing and spit out a small fireball which hit Hagrid's beard.

Neville was curious at what the dragon was and asked Hagrid what breed it was. Hagrid replied that it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, very rare outside of the dragon pens. Hagrid then called the little dragon Norbert which everyone looked confused as to why he did that, but he said that everyone has to have a name.

After an hour had passed, McGonagall ordered all students to bed as it was 11 and they all had class in the morning. Most grumbled about the unfairness of that, while some were glad to go to bed. As the students marched toward their respective houses, were nearly ran over by Malfoy who ran toward McGonagall to tattle on Ron and Hermione. McGonagall had grabbed both of them by their ears and dragged them to her office. The two were not invited due to their squabble in the common room and the fact both of them were hiding outside the house meant they were in trouble.

The two of them were deducted 75 house points each and were given a night's detention with Snape. Malfoy who smirked at that was then outraged at how McGonagall took 100 points away for Malfoy who was out of bed and was sneaking around outside. He was sentenced to detention with Quirrell to help him prep his class for the next day. When their respective houses heard the news, shit hit the fan. Malfoy was beaten up and forced to sleep outside the dorms for the next month while Ron was pranked by his brothers. Hermione had her books taken from her by the girls and told her that for someone who followed the rules, she doesn't know when to stop when she is not invited to an event.

A few weeks after Norbert's hatching, Hagrid was distraught when he had to give him to a dragon reserve. After a tearful goodbye, Hagrid went to the Forbidden Forest to find what was attacking unicorns, when he found the creature it was drinking the blood of one. When Hagrid was attacked Dumbledore went with Hagrid to go to where he had encountered it.

Harry and Neville who were with McGonagall who took the boys to Hagrid's hut as the two wanted to say goodbye to Norbert. As they reached it, a unicorn came running out of the forest and was attacked by a creature. Drinking the blood, the creature then locked eyes with Harry and began heading towards him. McGonagall began sending defensive spells at it, but the creature swatted them away like nothing.

As it neared Harry, he began to scream in pain as his scar was burning. Before the creature could grab him, a centaur came out of the forest and scared the creature away. Hagrid and Dumbledore saw the centaur and called him Firenze. He revealed that the creature was Voldemort who was using unicorn blood to gain strength. Neville who remembered the stone that Hermione told him about, knew that was what he was after. Deciding that Ron and Hermione needed to work together to save the stone from Voldemort and whoever was helping him, though Ron and Hermione believed it was Snape.

Harry knew that he would have to face Voldemort and stop him, he knew that Neville would try to do it himself. Summoning his courage, Harry began to plan to face Voldemort and stop him. Realizing he couldn't do it alone, Harry would ask Angelina to help him, but if not he would do it himself, even if it was stupid to do so. Sometimes he really hated his luck and being cursed to face such a monster like Voldemort.

 **A/N: And that was chapter five. I hoped you like this chapter and in the next I'm going to try and wrap up book I know that this different take on the Forbidden Forest doesn't seem as scary as it normally is, but with this Harry being one to stay out of trouble I knew that it would have to be different. Oh lordy is this going to take forever. Looks like I'm going to have to start cutting things out, but damn I feel like I can't do that in some cases. Anyway I always wondered who sends first years to the forbidden forest at night for detention. Not only that why didn't Malfoy lose points as well, talk about bias there. I personally feel that out of the whole original books, Draco was a character who needed to die along with Ginny. Well guys, I'm going to tackling a few of my other projects as well. Until next time guys and remember: "Wax on, wax off." (Mr. Miyagi, Karate Kid 1984)**


End file.
